Dangerous Love
by Firerush
Summary: If Camille had known how her life would change, she would never have accepted the new role. Because then everything gets out of control. Can the friends withstand the new and dangerous challenges?
1. The Helping Brother

**Hey, all together. Before it starts, I want to tell you something. This story can be very serious. It's about threats, violence and suicide attempts. But don't worry, nobody will die. Who doesn't like such stories, shouldn't read this. I wish good entertainment.**

 _Firerush_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show " _Big Time Rush_ ".**

 **The Helping Brother**

"Man, this party is awesome," Kendall exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Why are you surprised? Every party we make is awesome," James shouted from the other side. The residents of the Palm Woods were celebrating a pre-Christmas party. Mr. Bitters had even allowed this party and of course James and Carlos had organized everything.

"Hey, Logan, what's up?" Carlos asked cheerfully. Logan sat by the pool and seemed to be waiting for something. "I'm waiting for Camille."

"Where is she?" Jo asked.

"She's having trouble with her dad again."

"It's been happening a lot lately," Jo said sadly. Logan nodded. He was worried. Lost in thought, he stared at the pool water and was startled when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and smiled. Camille was finally there. But she didn't look very happy. Immediately Logan got up. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"My dad ... He wants to go back to Connecticut!"

Logan looked shocked. "What does this mean?"

"He said it's no use staying here."

"But you just got your new role."

"I said that, too. He said, he thinks it over again. But I haven't much hope."

Logan and the others looked horrified at Camille. That couldn't be true!

"Well," Carlos said cheerfully, "maybe he'll say yes."

"Carlos's right," Kendall said.

"Yes," James called. "Let's keep celebrating."

Logan looked questioningly at Camille. She shrugged and nodded.

* * *

The friends had been dancing for a while, when they heard a voice behind them, "Hello, I'm looking for Camille Roberts."

They turned around. In front of them stood a tall, young man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Jake!" Camille shouted, hugging the stranger who smiled. "Hey, little sister. How are you?"

Jo looked at Camille curiously. "So, that's your older brother?"

Camille nodded. "Yes. Guys, that's Jake. Jake, these are my friends."

Jake shook hands with each of them. Then Logan appeared. Camille beamed and walked towards him. "Logan, come with me. I have to introduce someone to you." She pulled him by the arm and he followed her curiously.

"Well, Logan, this is my brother Jake. Jake, that's-"

"Logan," Jake interrupted. "I know. You told me a lot about him."

Camille blushed slightly, but Logan grinned and shook Jake's hand.

"Well, Jake," Camille said finally, "what are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Let's just say it's a premature Christmas present from me."

"But we'll see each other at Christmas, right?"

"Yes, but this must be resolved before Christmas."

"What is it?"

Jake sighed. "Mom told me that Dad wants to go back home, right?"

Camille nodded sadly and Logan put an arm around her.

"That's why I'm here. I can help you."

"Really? How?" She asked excitedly. He laughed. "You will see. So, shall we go to Dad?"

"Yes." She waved to her friends. Logan smiled and said softly, "Good luck."

She kissed him on the cheek and led her brother to her apartment.

* * *

When Camille opened the door, she heard her father's voice from the living room, "Well, are you back?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Did you meet with this wimp?"

"His name is Logan and he's not a wimp," she replied angrily.

"Yes, whatever."

At that moment, Jake entered the living room. "Hello, Dad."

Mr. Roberts sat on the couch, but when he saw his son, he got up abruptly. "Jake, what are you doing here?" He walked up to him and hugged him.

"I'm here to do you both a favor."

"And that would be?"

Jake took a deep breath. "Okay, Dad, please don't get angry now, but I feel like you can't handle the situation here anymore."

"What?"

"You told Mom that you would like to come home again and that you don't like it here anymore."

Mr. Roberts turned to his daughter with a triumphant expression on his face. "Even Jake says it doesn't make sense here. That's the final decision: We're going back to Connecticut."

"No," Camille shouted angrily. "I have my friends here. Besides, I got a new role and Logan-"

"This boy isn't good for you."

"I love him. And you can't force me to go."

"I don't want to discuss it anymore, Camille!"

"But-"

"Hey! Could I say something, too?" Jake shouted. Both looked at him silently. "Thank you. Well, I never said that Camille should go to Connecticut. She-"

"If you think I leave my daughter alone, you're wrong."

"Dad, now listen to me and don't interrupt me. Camille will not be alone, because I'll take care of her."

"What?" Camille and her dad shouted at the same time. Jake nodded. "So you both have what you want. So, Dad, what do you say?"

Mr. Roberts thought about it. "But what about your job?"

Jake grinned. "I've already clarified everything with my boss. I told him that I have to go to Los Angeles for family issues and don't know how long it will take. He said that's no problem and got me a job in this city. So I even have work here."

Mr. Roberts still didn't seem quite convinced. Camille looked pleadingly at Jake.

"Come on, Dad. Mom and Leonard miss you. And you miss them too, don't you?"

"Of course I miss them." He sighed, then turned to Camille. "And you're sure you want to stay here?"

Camille nodded. "Yes, I will miss you very much, but we will have regular contact. And Jake will take good care of me. Don't worry."

He nodded. "All right. Then that's settled."

Camille cheered and hugged the two.

* * *

The friends watched as Logan paced nervously.

"I hope Jake can really help her. I don't know what to do when she leaves."

"Logan, calm down. Everything will be alright, "Kendall said. Logan took a deep breath. Then suddenly two arms were around him, holding him tight. Surprised, he freed himself from the grip and turned around. Camille stood beaming before him. "Logan, it worked. I'm allowed to stay."

At these words, he held her and kissed her happily. The others cheered and gave themselves high-fives.

"But how did you do that?"

"Not me, Jake. He convinced Dad. He will stay here and take care of me. I can't believe it. I'm so happy."

Logan laughed. "When will your brother stay here?"

"After the Christmas holidays."

"Speaking of Christmas, I think we were just throwing a pre-Christmas party," James shouted. The others laughed and soon everyone was busy with dancing again.


	2. Farewell

**Farewell**

Camille stood in the lobby, smiling, watching her father and Jake talk to Mr. Bitters. A few minutes later she got a message. It was her new co-star, Jay Martens:

 _Hey, Camille, just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and nice days off. I'm really excited about our trip. That will be awesome. Looking forward to seeing you soon. Jay_

She smiled and wrote back:

 _Hey, Jay, I'm really looking forward to our trip and wish you nice holidays with your family. See you in the new year. Camille_

She sent the message and turned back to the conversation. Suddenly someone grabbed her hand and led her out of the lobby. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She had been waiting for it. The person led her into the empty classroom from Miss Collins. Camille smiled and looked at Logan cheerfully. "You are late."

He nodded. "I know. But now I'm here and can finally give you your Christmas present."

Camille laughed. "But it's not canned ham again, is it?"

Logan looked at her in horror. "How did you know?"

She looked irritated. "Are you serious?"

"No." He laughed, pulled out a small box from his bag, and gave it to her. "Don't open it until tomorrow."

She laughed, pulled out a package and gave it to him. "The same goes for you."

He smiled and carefully put it in his bag. Then they stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"It's a pity we can't see each other at Christmas."

"It _is_ Christmas," Logan said with a grin. She shook her head. "You know what I mean."

"Yes. But think about it: Everything will be better next year. Your dad stays in Connecticut and your brother will be here. That means we'll have more time for each other, right?"

She nodded, but at the same time she felt guilty. Should she tell him? No. That would only ruin Christmas for him and she didn't want that. She decided to tell him after the holidays and then noticed that he looked at her expectantly. "Why are you looking at me like this?"

"I'm still waiting for my Christmas present."

"You just got it," she said, confused.

"I didn't mean that ..." He whispered, kissing her. She returned the kiss passionately.

"Merry Christmas, Camille."

"Merry Christmas, Logan."

Then they left the classroom and joined their respective groups, who were already waiting for them.


	3. Unpleasant Truth

**Unpleasant Truth**

The holidays passed quickly and the boys had a great time in Minnesota. But now the day of departure had come. And so the boys, Katie, and Mrs. Knight sat on the plane and flew back to Los Angeles. The guys were especially looking forward to their girlfriends. Logan looked out of the window, smiling. After a while he pulled out his cap and looked at it happily. Camille had given him that for Christmas. It was dark and light blue and the letters L & C were in white on it. He already knew this cap. He and Camille had been to Malibu some time ago and he had discovered it there. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to afford the cap that day. But Camille had bought it now. Although he was delighted, he wondered at the same time why she spent so much money on a simple Christmas present, because the cap had been expensive. Kendall came over to him. "Well, buddy, how's it going?" He looked at the cap. "Wow, not bad."

"Yes. But I know it was pretty expensive and I wonder why Camille spends so much money on me."

Kendall shrugged. "Because she loves you?"

"Possible."

"Maybe it's a kind of compensation."

Logan looked at him in surprise. "Why compensation?"

Kendall looked at him skeptically. "Didn't Camille tell you?"

"What?"

Kendall got nervous. "Nothing. See you then." He walked quickly back to his seat. Logan frowned. What did Kendall know what he didn't know?

* * *

They arrived at the Palm Woods. The first thing Kendall, James and Carlos did was to greet their girlfriends. Logan also searched for Camille but couldn't find her. When he looked at his cell phone, he noticed that he had a new message:

 _Hey, Logie, we will not arrive until this evening. We have a problem with our flight. I'm looking forward to you. C._

Logan sighed. He had thought that everything would be better in the new year, but he was wrong. This strange behavior of Kendall ... and Camille wouldn't arrive until the evening ... A great new year ...

* * *

He sat in the lobby when the boys came to him.

"Hey, dude," Kendall said, sitting down next to him.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so depressed?" James asked. Logan shrugged. Then he turned to Kendall. "Kendall, what did you mean earlier? What should Camille tell me?"

Kendall looked nervous again. "That isn't important. Where is Camille?"

"She'll be here tonight. So, what's up?"

Kendall bit his lower lip. Logan looked at James and Carlos. They gave Kendall concerned looks. Logan groaned. "Okay, understand. I know what's going on here."

"Really?" Carlos asked, surprised.

"She's cheating on me, isn't she?"

"She ... what? No!" Kendall said loudly.

"Dude, she loves you. She would never do that to you," James said. Logan looked at him angrily. "Yes, James, you're right. She would never cheat on me. Especially not with one of my best friends ... right?"

James got up and pointed to Logan. "You know that was a mistake. It was never our intention to do that. Just because you were too stupid to-"

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down." Carlos had also got up and stood between his two friends.

"Yes, Carlos's right," Kendall said.

"Then tell me what's going on!" Logan shouted. Kendall took a deep breath. "OK. A few days before the holidays I saw the girls at the pool. They talked and Jo asked Camille when she wanted to tell you something. Then I became curious and overheard them."

"And what did Camille say?" Logan asked, his arms crossed. Kendall sighed. "Logan, you know Camille has a new role in a movie, right?"

Logan nodded.

"Do you know the title?"

Logan frowned thoughtfully. _"City of Love."_

 **(* Invented title *)**

"Yes, exactly."

Logan shook his head. "Kendall, what do you want to tell me?"

"OK. So ... Camille will be going to Paris for half a year, or maybe longer, because Paris _is_ the city of love."

"What?!" Logan screamed, horrified and furious at the same time.

"Hey, at least she's not cheating on you," James said, but stopped immediately when he saw Logan's expression.

"Why didn't she tell me that?"

The boys had no answer.


	4. Dispute And Cheering-Up

**Dispute And Cheering-Up**

Logan was sitting by the pool, thinking. He was angry, sad and confused. Camille should really go to Paris? What should become of their relationship then? But there was another reason why he had reacted that way. This reason was Jay Martens. Logan knew and loathed him. And as luck would have it, Jay couldn't stand Logan either. And with this idiot Camille was supposed to be in Paris for over six months? He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice he was called. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up. Camille stood in front of him and smiled at him. Logan stared at her. He didn't know what he should do. Of course, now that he saw her, he was happy. But there was still this other thing.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Not as much as you might think."

"What?"

He stood up. "Why didn't you tell me you would leave me?"

"What are you talking about? Logan, I would never leave you."

"Yes, you would. Kendall told me. You will go to Paris, to Europe! For half a year!"

She stared at him, then lowered her head. "I wanted to tell you. But now it's too late."

"I just can't believe it. Did you think about us? Or did you just think about Jay and the great time you will have together?"

"Now you're upset about him again. And how can you say that I didn't think about our relationship? I was thinking about it all the time."

"Why can't I believe that?"

"What are you telling me, Logan Mitchell?"

"As if you didn't know that."

"For the last time, I have no affair with Jay!"

He shrugged. "I would say the same thing if I were you."

"You're unbelievable," she shouted, slapping him. Then she ran away.

* * *

When Kendall walked into his and Logan's room, he knew something had happened. Logan sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Kendall sat down beside him. Logan raised his head and looked at him. He had tears in his eyes. "Why does it always have to be so complicated?"

Kendall sighed and hugged his best friend. "Don't worry, buddy. Everything will be alright."

"Why are you so sure?"

Kendall smiled. "Because you are Logan and Camille. That's your thing." He gave Logan an encouraging pat on the shoulder, went to his bed, and began to change.

"Well, better than having a boring relationship," Logan replied, grinning suddenly. Kendall, who had just taken off his shirt, paused and blinked a few times. "Hold on, does that mean you think I have a boring relationship with Jo?"

Logan shrugged. "Don't you think so?"

Kendall grinned, took his pillow, and threw it at Logan, who ducked and laughed. Kendall went over to him. Logan started to straighten up, but Kendall held him tight.

"Kendall, let me go."

"Why should I?"

Logan laughed. "Don't you see it? You stand half naked over me and press me against the mattress. What would the others think if they would see this?"

Kendall shook his head and let go of Logan. "You only think of one thing, right?" He asked, amused, and went back to his bed.

"Not really," Logan replied. Kendall was surprised. "Does that mean that you and Camille have never done _it_?"

Logan nodded. "Right."

"But you've been together for almost two years."

"Yes, but it hasn't happened yet."

Kendall shrugged, turned off the light and lay down. "Things can always change."

Then there was silence between them.

"Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, bro."

Logan smiled. "Good night."

Kendall yawned. "Night, Loges."

Kendall wasn't worried. Logan would soon be reconciled with Camille and then everything was fine.

He had no idea how wrong he was with it ...


	5. Reconciliation

**Reconciliation**

A week had passed and there was still silence between Logan and Camille. Logan's mood was pretty bad. And that's exactly what Kendall, James and Carlos talked about at breakfast this morning.

"Well, if Logan's still in such a bad mood, then he'll have a lot of trouble with Gustavo," Kendall said. The other two nodded. At that moment, they heard a door open.

"He's coming," James muttered. The other two sighed and began to prepare for Logan's bad mood. But as it turned out, that wasn't necessary. When Logan appeared, he looked tired but satisfied. And he was excited. "Good morning, you three. Are you ready?"

The boys looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Are you alright?" James asked. Logan nodded. "Yes, let's go now."

"Don't you want to eat?" Carlos asked, puzzled.

"No time. I'll explain it later. Come on."

* * *

When they arrived at Rocque Records, Gustavo and Kelly were already waiting for them. Gustavo was about to say something, but Logan interrupted him, "Gustavo, we have to do some live rehearsals, right?"

Gustavo looked a bit surprised. "Yes. And?"

"Couldn't we rehearse at the Palm Woods tonight?"

Gustavo was about to yell, but then stopped and thought about it for a moment. "OK." Then he turned to Kelly, "Kelly, call the stage boys and tell them where to go."

"All right," Kelly answered and walked away.

"And you dogs will practice for tonight. I choose the songs."

"Um, Gustavo?"

"What?"

"Could I choose the songs? And I don't think we have time to practice."

Gustavo looked at Logan. The other three knew he was about to explode and quickly closed their ears. But for the second time they were surprised. "Fine. If you really want to do the work, then do it. But don't expect any help from me. And if you are booed tonight because you haven't practiced, that isn't my fault." And with that he disappeared into his office.

"Wow," Kendall said in surprise. Logan shrugged. "The main thing is that everything will work out tonight."

"What are you planning to do?" James asked.

"Very easily. I want to apologize to Camille. And I thought you couldn't go wrong with a little party."

"And what should we do?" Carlos asked excitedly. Logan thought for a moment. "OK. James and Carlos, you go and get everything. Food, drinks, decoration. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir," the two said unanimously and set off.

"What about me?" Kendall asked.

"You send Jo a message and tell her to distract Camille until tonight. Of course, outside of the Palm Woods. Camille must not know what's going on here. And then we go back to the Palm Woods."

* * *

The Palm Woods residents have been busy decorating the pool area. The stagehands made good progress. And after Mr. Bitters received the usual check from Kelly, he didn't bother anymore. Kendall, James and Lucy were about to hang a festoon when they saw Logan walking over to Alexa and Carlos. He talked to them briefly and then the three disappeared towards the lobby. After half an hour, they reappeared, but they didn't tell them what they had done.

* * *

By now it was getting dark and Gustavo had arrived. "So, Logan, what are you going to do now?"

Logan pulled a list from his pocket and handed it to him. Gustavo frowned. "These are only love songs."

Logan nodded. "That's the plan."

Gustavo sighed and looked at his watch. "Let's go." He walked over to Kelly and Logan looked at his friends. You could tell he was nervous. "Kendall, has Jo called you?"

"Yes, they'll be here in five minutes."

Logan nodded. "OK."

* * *

When Jo and Camille reached the Palm Woods, they already noticed that something was going on. They heard laughter and music.

"Another party?" Camille asked, puzzled.

"Looks like that. Come on, let's have a look."

The two were right. It was a party. But at the same time it was much more.

"Why is the stage here?" Camille asked, puzzled. Guitar Dude had heard her question and said cheerfully, "Live rehearsal by BTR. Cool, right?" He walked away. Jo pulled Camille by the arm. "Come on. There are Lucy and Lex."

"I don't know, Jo. Maybe I should go. Jake is already waiting for me."

"Oh, nonsense. Come on." And she pulled Camille over to Lucy and Alexa. The music suddenly stopped and the boys came on stage. Camille unconsciously held her breath. Logan looked so good in his stage clothes. Kendall greeted the people, but Camille wasn't listening. She just looked at Logan. He was very nervous and excited. The boys began to sing. After a while came the song "Love Me Love Me". At the last chorus Carlos suddenly gave someone a sign. Katie, Tyler, and Kyle stood on a balcony, dropping a large banner at Carlos's signal. Camille and everyone else looked up and read the following words:

 **CAMILLE,**

 **THIS PARTY IS FOR YOU. I'M SO SORRY. I LOVE YOU!**

 **YOUR LOGAN 3**

She felt tears come to her. She looked at the stage. Logan looked directly at her. She smiled and nodded to him. Kendall stepped forward. "Now it's time for our last song." He turned his head and looked directly at Camille. "Would you please come up to us?"

Camille looked at her friends, who nodded, smiling. She went to the stage and James helped her up. Then he led her to the middle, where Carlos had meanwhile set up a chair. She sat down on it. Logan approached her. "Camille, this last song is for you. I love you." He gave her a kiss and then the boys started to sing "Worldwide" ...

* * *

"Well, I think it worked perfectly," Kendall said, watching Logan and Camille talk. Carlos grinned. "Yes, the idea with the banner was great."

"But you and Logan could have told us about it," James said, slightly offended. Carlos and Kendall laughed. Then Logan and Camille came up to them.

"Hey, you two. Do you want to celebrate?" Carlos asked. Logan smiled and shook his head. "No, we just wanted to go."

"Where to?" Kendall asked curiously.

"To the beach." Logan glanced at Camille. "We have a few more things to discuss."

Camille smiled and nodded. The others shrugged.

"OK. Have fun," Kendall said. Logan grinned. "You too." Then he and Camille left while the others continued to celebrate.


	6. A Shocking Confession

**A Shocking Confession**

The next morning, Kendall, James and Carlos talked about the last night. James looked around. "Has anyone seen Logan today?"

Carlos shook his head. Kendall, on the other hand, frowned. "I think he didn't even come home last night."

James and Carlos stared at him.

"So where is he?" Carlos asked. James suddenly grinned. "Maybe he stayed at Camille's."

Carlos started to laugh, but then he fell silent and thought about it. "Do you really think so?"

"Why not? It could be."

"But that doesn't mean something happened. You know Logan," Kendall said. James grinned. "Yes, but we also know Camille."

Carlos laughed again. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I bet that's Logan," Carlos said excitedly. Kendall stood up. "As I say, Carlos, that doesn't mean anything."

"But it would be better for the two. After all, they've been together for almost two years," James said. Kendall shook his head and walked to the door. Carlos was wrong. It wasn't Logan, it was Jake.

"Morning, Jake. What brings you to us?"

Jake entered, but he didn't look happy. He looked around the apartment and then asked, "Do you know where my sister is?"

The boys looked at each other questioningly and shook their heads. Jake sighed. "Is Logan with you?"

"No. What's going on?" Kendall asked.

"Camille didn't come home last night. I'm really worried."

"Logan didn't come home either. Strange."

Suddenly Jake's cell phone rang. "Hello? Yes, I'm Jake Roberts ... Yes, that's my sister. Is she okay? ... What?! ... How so? ... Yeah, I understand ... All right, I'm almost there." He hung up and looked at the boys in shock.

"What happened?" They asked at the same time.

"Camille is in the hospital. I have to go."

"What about Logan?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. But when he shows up, tell him I want to talk to him. I'll see you later." Then he disappeared.

"What the hell happened?" Kendall asked worriedly. James and Carlos shrugged and shook their heads helplessly.

They sat on the couch and waited. When the door opened, they jumped up. Logan stood in front of them. They quickly approached him.

"Logan! Oh man, we were totally worried," Kendall said. Logan didn't look at them. Kendall gave the other two an uncertain look, then turned back to Logan. "Logan, what happened?"

Logan shook his head and sat down on the couch. The guys came to him.

"Dude, Jake just said Camille is in the hospital. How can that be? She was with you, wasn't she?" Carlos asked. Logan trembled all over. He took a deep breath and began to say, "We went to the beach yesterday. There is this big cliff. We went up there. And then we talked ..." He paused, then continued, "And I ... I was such an idiot. Because I talked about Paris after a while. I just wanted to know from her what she wants to do about it now ... But she didn't want to talk about it. She said that this wasn't the right time, because we had just reconciled. But I couldn't stop and shortly thereafter we fought again ... I didn't want that! I just wanted to tell her that I don't want her to go because I love and need her ..." He broke off again. And suddenly a strange expression fell on his face. "Then she wanted to go, but I stopped her. I wasn't done with the conversation yet. But she didn't care. She just wanted to go. I got mad ... and ... and I lost control ..."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked uncertainly. He had suddenly turned pale. He had a very bad feeling about this. Logan raised his head and looked at his friends. Tears suddenly ran down his face. "I hit her!"

The boys looked at him shocked and for a second there was silence. But really only a second, because then James started yelling, "You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" And he rushed toward Logan, who didn't even move. Kendall and Carlos stood between them just in time, holding James back.

"James, calm down. That will not help us," Kendall said. Carlos nodded. James broke away from them and disappeared into his and Carlos's room. Kendall turned back to Logan. "So what happened after that?"

Logan sobbed for a moment, then he began to say, "After that happened, I tried to apologize to her, but she just wanted to get away from me. She turned around and left, but she didn't really pay attention to where she was going and then she stumbled over something. She ... she fell ..." He sighed. "I was in shock for a second, but then I ran to her right away. She was unconscious. Then I called an ambulance and ... and ran away."

Kendall and Carlos were silent. They were shocked.

"What have I done?" Logan yelled suddenly. "The love of my life ..." He broke off and began to cry again. "I'm so sorry," he sobbed.

* * *

"I can't believe that really happened," Alexa said sadly.

"Yes, this whole story is terrible," Lucy agreed. The two sat together with Kendall and Carlos in 2J. Logan had been in his room for hours, and James was gone. Jo was at the hospital with Camille. Kendall nodded. "Right. And when the press hears about it, it's not just Logan's turn, but us too. Gustavo will not like that at all."

The others agreed with him. The door opened and Jo came in.

"Hey Jo. How's Camille?" Kendall asked.

"She has to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. Maybe a month."

The others nodded, then there was silence. Finally, Carlos turned to Kendall anxiously and asked, "What's going to happen now?"

Kendall looked at him, then at the girls. "I don't know. But whatever it will be, I can tell you one thing: I have a really bad feeling about it."


	7. Game Over

**Game Over**

Four days later, Kendall was sitting alone on the couch, thinking about the last few days. It had been a terrible time: The conversation with Jake, James's anger at Logan, Logan's mourning moments, and Kelly's call telling them the boys shouldn't leave the Palm Woods. But the worst was probably yesterday ...

Kendall couldn't stand that Logan was just sitting in the room all the time and had persuaded him to come to the pool. That had been a mistake. Because when the two came out of the elevator, it turned out that almost the entire Palm Woods was against Logan. Nobody had said anything to them. Logan hadn't endured this hostility and left. Kendall saw that he had tears in his eyes again ...

That wasn't unusual anymore. Especially at night, Kendall often heard him cry and he hated the fact that he didn't know how to help his best friend. His cell phone rang. He glanced at the display and sighed. It was Gustavo.

"Hello?"

"Kendall, get the other dogs and come to the studio. You'll be picked up in ten minutes." He hung up. Kendall grimaced. That meant trouble. Katie came to him. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged. "We should come to the studio. Probably because of Logan."

Katie crossed her arms. "I hope he gets in trouble. He deserves it."

"Katie ..."

"What? Because of him, Camille doesn't want to have anything to do with us anymore."

Kendall looked at her in surprise. "Did she say that?"

"No, but that's obvious. Damn, I like Camille."

Kendall nodded. Yes, Katie got along better with Camille than with Jo. He understood that Katie was mad at Logan. Just like everyone else. He stood up. "I'll let the others know."

Katie nodded. "Good luck."

* * *

"Hello boys. Come with me," Griffin said, leading them to the office where Gustavo and Kelly were already waiting for them. Kendall and Carlos exchanged worried looks. Gustavo and Kelly looked very unhappy. They sat down and Griffin took over the conversation, "Well, I suppose you know why you're here, right?"

Kendall, Carlos and James looked over at Logan, but said nothing. Griffin nodded. "Exactly. I don't have to say that I'm very disappointed. And that's not the worst. Because now the press also knows about it. In the next few weeks, they'll be working nonstop to mess up Big Time Rush. There will be thousands of rumors. Not only about the band but also about Rocque Records and RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid. That's why we came to an agreement." Griffin gave them a regretful look. "Guys, you have to go back to Minnesota. I'm sorry."

Kendall nodded silently. Carlos stared wide-eyed at Griffin. Logan just sat there with his head down. Only James jumped up. "Are you serious?!"

Gustavo looked at him sullenly. "It's the only solution. Griffin is right. Even if I don't like it."

Griffin nodded and clapped his hands. "Well, then you should go now and pack your things. Your flight will leave in five hours. Goodbye, boys."


	8. Depressing Arrival

**Depressing Arrival**

"Great, Logan," Katie said angrily. She, the boys and Mrs. Knight were on the plane. Katie and James were angry, Carlos was sad and Kendall was thoughtful. Logan looked at Katie. "I've already said I'm sorry."

Katie crossed her arms. "That doesn't make things any better!"

Kendall suddenly noticed Logan clenching his fists. He looked as if he wanted to yell at Katie. Mrs. Knight noticed that, too. "Come on, Katie, leave him alone. We can't do anything about it."

Katie still looked angry, but remained silent.

The next few hours weren't better. And then the plane landed. When they came out of the hall, they looked around. Carlos suddenly smiled. "Well, at least there's snow here," he said. Kendall had to laugh. Carlos was already forming a snowball and threw it in Kendall's direction. However, Kendall ducked quickly and the snowball hit James. "Are you crazy?!"

Carlos looked at James ashamed. He was about to apologize to him when Logan said, "James, stop yelling at Carlos."

James turned to him. "Don't tell me what to do. You ruined everything. You destroyed my dream!"

Kendall intervened, "James, we don't know yet if we have to stay here. Gustavo and Kelly said that they will try their best to help us."

"So what? As if somebody would be interested in us. And all because of this thug!"

Carlos opened his mouth. Kendall gulped. Logan looked at James. "So you think I'm a thug?"

"Yes. And if you don't believe me, ask Camille."

Silence. Nobody said anything. But then James continued, "I think the best thing would be if you just disappeared. Nobody wants to see you here anymore. We'll be better off without you."

"James!" Kendall and Carlos shouted in horror. But Logan shook his head. "He's right," he said, tears streaming down his face again. He took his bag and walked away.

"Logan, stay here," Kendall shouted, but Logan didn't turn around. Angrily, Kendall turned to James. "Are you completely stupid?"

"How so? He deserves it, right?"

"Nobody deserves such words," Carlos said quietly. Kendall nodded. "Yes, that was really hard."

James grimaced. "OK. But Camille-"

"That's bad with Camille," Kendall interrupted. "But Logan is our best friend, after all. And we should be there for him. Because he would do the same for us. He would be angry, of course, but he would help us anyway. And that's exactly what we have to do. Before anything bad happens to him."

James stared at Kendall. Then he blinked and looked at Carlos, who nodded. James thought for a moment, then sighed. "Okay, you're right. I'm sorry."

Kendall nodded and Carlos patted James on the shoulder.

"I should apologize to Logan."

Kendall nodded. "Yes, but let's do this tomorrow. Now we should go home and try to sleep."

The other two nodded in agreement.


	9. Missing!

**Missing!**

The next day, Kendall was woken up by his cellphone. "Hello?"

A crying woman's voice answered, "Kendall? Here's Joanna Mitchell. Something happened. We need your help."

Kendall blinked in confusion. "Mrs. Mitchell, what's wrong?"

"It's about Logan. He didn't come for breakfast, so I wanted to check on him. But his bed was empty. He's gone!"

Kendall sat up thoughtfully. "Maybe he just went for a walk or something."

"Kendall, did you look out the window?"

Kendall got up and went to the window. "Oh, my God!" There was a blizzard outside.

"Do you see? Logan is out there somewhere. You guys have to find him!"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Mitchell. We will find him. I promise."

"Thank you, Kendall. But be careful."

"Of course. We will contact you. See you later." He hung up and took a deep breath. Then he dialed Carlos's number.

"Hello?" Carlos sounded pretty tired.

"Carlos, call James and come to our old meeting point."

Carlos yawned. "Kendall, did you look outside?"

Kendall groaned. "Carlos, Logan is gone!"

"What?!"

"Yes. Now get your butt out of bed and hurry!" He hung up and began to dress.

* * *

It was freezing outside and the blizzard raged unstoppable.

"Where are we going now?" James asked. Kendall shrugged. Carlos, however, suddenly got excited, "I know it!"

James and Kendall looked at him questioningly.

"Do you remember our old tree house?"

Kendall thought, then nodded in agreement. "Yes. Good idea."

James looked doubtful. "Do you really think so?"

"Do you have a better idea? Let's go now," Kendall said, and the boys started running.

After fifteen minutes they reached the park and ran quickly to the tree where the tree house was.

"Unbelievable that it's still there," Carlos muttered. James nodded. Worried, they looked up.

"Logan?" Kendall shouted through the raging blizzard. No answer. "Logan, are you up there?" Again no answer.

"Maybe he can't hear us because of the storm," Carlos said.

"Or he's not here," James said.

"I will go up," Kendall decided, climbing up the old ladder. The storm was unbearable. Finally he reached the hatch. He opened it and pulled himself inside. Then he looked around ... and screamed in horror ...


	10. Found!

**Found!**

"No!"

"Kendall? What's wrong?" Carlos called, but Kendall couldn't answer. He was too shocked.

"What should we do?" James asked.

"We'll see what's going on," Carlos said, climbing up. When he appeared in the opening, he looked around. Kendall knelt on the floor, staring at something Carlos couldn't see. He pulled himself up and approached. Then he saw it. "Damn!" He cursed loudly.

"What's wrong?" James asked, who now appeared in the opening and walked toward them. He flinched and his breath stopped. There, right in front of them, was Logan. His face was white, his lips were bluish and his eyes were closed. He didn't seem to breathe.

"Damn!" James yelled, banging his fist against the wall. Although Kendall knew it was no use, he put a hand on Logan's neck. He waited ... and then he felt something. The pulse! It was slow and weak, but his heart was beating. Logan was alive! "He's alive!" Kendall exclaimed, feeling tears on his face.

"What?!"

Kendall pointed to Logan's neck. Carlos reached out quickly. "He's right," he said happily.

"We have to take him home or he'll freeze to death," Kendall said. They took the blanket next to Logan and wrapped him in it. Then James stepped forward. "I will carry him. Let's go!"

* * *

Kendall rang and the door was opened immediately. Joanna stood before them, pale-faced. At first she only saw Kendall, Carlos and James and was confused. But then she noticed what James was carring over his shoulder. She quickly turned around and called her husband. Jeffrey Mitchell groaned when he saw James. He took Logan from him and quickly carried him into the living room. Joanna and the boys followed him. Jeffrey put Logan down by the fireplace and then wrapped blankets around him. Kendall helped him while James and Carlos talked about finding Logan. After that they could only wait ...


	11. Dream Or Reality?

**Dream Or Reality?**

When Logan woke up, he felt rested and satisfied. He straightened up and looked around. He had no idea where he was. But one thing was for sure: It was beautiful. Flower meadows, grassy hills and rivers and lakes. The air was clear and the sky was bright blue. The sun was shining warmly. Logan looked down at himself. He wore a white shirt and dark trousers. Out of an intuition, he pulled up his shirt and looked at his upper body. Normally there should have been scars or scratches there, but there was nothing to see. "Strange," he mumbled. In front of him he saw a path and walked along it. As he passed a river, he looked into the water. Of course he saw himself, but something was different. He suddenly found himself ... pretty. That was new. But with the dark, perfectly styled hair, the shining brown eyes, and the clothes he wore, he actually looked good. For the first time in his life he was satisfied with himself. The path ended at a lake. And Logan suddenly realized he wasn't alone. On the shore, a person lay in the grass, staring into the blue sky. Logan went to this person. He knew he didn't need to be afraid. Nobody would hurt him here. Now he could recognize the person. It was Camille! She heard his footsteps and turned around. Logan's breath stopped. Camille looked more beautiful than ever. And she wore the blue dress that Logan loved so much. She smiled and got up.

"Camille," Logan said quietly, hugging her. He felt tears in his eyes.

"Hello, Logan," she replied, stroking his cheek. "Why the tears?"

"I'm happy," he replied, laughing. They sat down in the grass and Logan looked around with interest. "Where are we?"

"Where you wanted to be. It was your decision."

He turned to her. "And why are you here then?"

"Because you wanted it."

"Is this real? Are you real?"

"Find it out."

Without hesitation, he leaned over and kissed her. At that moment, he knew it was real. She smiled and leaned against him. There was silence for a few minutes.

"I have to apologize to you," Logan said. Camille looked at him questioningly. "Why?"

"Because I-" he broke off, thinking. It didn't occur to him. "I don't know it anymore. But I feel like I still have to apologize."

Camille laughed. "Well, if it's that important to you, then apologize. Even if I don't know why."

Logan nodded and pulled her close. Then he raised his head and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry."

Camille got goose bumps at these words. Logan had begun covering her neck, nape, and face with kisses. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said softly. They lay down. Everything was perfect. Logan closed his eyes and fell asleep happily.

When he woke up a short time later, everything had changed. Everything was black around him. The paradise was gone. "Camille?" He asked into the darkness. There was no answer. Like the paradise, she was gone too. Logan's fear grew. "Camille, where are you? I need you. Please help me. I love you." He said these words quietly at first, then louder and louder. But Camille didn't come back. But suddenly other voices sounded, which became louder and louder. He covered his ears. Then he saw a light, so bright that he had to close his eyes. And now he could understand what the voices said, "Logan, wake up. Everything is fine. Wake up. We're with you." The voices seemed familiar to him. He opened his eyes ...


	12. Awakening

**Awakening**

The boys and Logan's parents stared down at Logan. So far he had been lying there quietly, but then suddenly he started to tremble.

"What happens to him?" Carlos asked anxiously.

"His body is finally reacting to the heat," Jeffrey said, holding Logan's shoulders. Logan murmured something, but no one could exactly understand what it was. Then he gasped and opened his eyes. But immediately he closed it again, because the light blinded him. Blinking, he looked around. "What happened?" He asked uncertainly. His voice was weak. Instead of answering, Joanna hugged him. "It's okay, Logan. Everything is okay."

There was silence for a moment, then Jeffrey cleared his throat and said, "Logan, please tell us what happened. Why did you run away?"

Logan lowered his head, then said quietly, "I couldn't stand it anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

Logan stared at Jeffrey in disbelief. "What am I talking about?! About the whole world hating me! The boys, Gustavo and the rest of the record company, you and Mom and ..." He didn't finish the sentence.

"But Logan, we don't hate you. We could never do that," Joanna said, hugging him again.

"And we don't hate you either," Kendall said. "You're our buddy."

Carlos and James nodded in agreement. Logan lowered his head again. "I thought so. And ... and I had to think about ... all the time ... about Camille and ... and then I couldn't stand it anymore."

"What do you mean?" Joanna asked worriedly. Logan got up and started pacing the room. "Don't you understand?! I couldn't stand it anymore! I didn't want to live anymore!" This shocked everyone. So it hadn't been a mistake at all that Logan had fallen asleep in the cold. He had done it on purpose! He really wanted to kill himself! Jeffrey stepped forward. "Logan, go to your room! And stay there!" There was such a hard tone in Jeffrey's voice that Logan looked at him in horror. Jeffrey had never talked to his son like that before.

"I knew it!" Logan shouted, glaring at Jeffrey, half angry, half sad. "You hate me!"

Before Jeffrey could say another word, Logan was already on the stairs. Then he disappeared into his room and slammed the door. Joanna sighed. She was pale, but kept her nerves. "I will talk to him."


	13. Mother - Son - Conversation

**Mother - Son - Conversation**

When Joanna came into the room, Logan sat on the bed with his head down. She went to him and sat down next to him. "Logan, I guess you know I'm very disappointed, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, I know. I shouldn't have shouted at Dad."

She shook her head. "You're right, but I didn't mean that. I'm disappointed because you didn't talk to us."

Logan sighed. "About what?"

"I want to know why you did this to Camille."

"No idea!" He said angrily.

"Yes, you know it. Think about it."

Logan thought. Finally he had an idea. "Because I thought she didn't care about our relationship."

"And how did you come to that?" Joanna asked quietly.

"Because she didn't want to talk to me about Paris."

"Could it be that she was afraid of it?"

"What? Camille isn't afraid."

"Yes, I'm sure. She probably didn't know how to go on and was afraid to talk about it."

Again he thought about her words. Then he slapped his hand against his forehead. "I'm such an idiot ... But that doesn't matter anyway. She hates me. I lost her."

Joanna shook her head. "You have to fight."

"How?"

"Talk to the boys tomorrow. I'm sure you will find a way." She got up. "And now you should try to sleep."

Logan nodded tiredly. She smiled and went to the door.

"Hey, Mom?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

She came back and hugged him. Then she stroked his hair. "I love you, Logan."

"Love you too, Mom."


	14. The Plan

**The Plan**

Kendall, James and Carlos were sitting in Kendall's room when there was a knock on the door and Logan slowly came in. "Hey."

"Hey," the others said unanimously. Logan stood undecided there until Kendall finally said, "Sit down."

Logan did him the favor. There was silence until Carlos asked, "How are you?"

Logan shrugged. "Better. And you?"

"Good," Kendall said. James was silent. Logan gave him a questioning look. Finally, James got up and walked up to Logan, who also got up. James took a deep breath. "Logan, I'm sorry for what I said. I was angry, but that shouldn't have happened anyway. I mean, we four as best friends have to stick together. Well, I'm really sorry."

Logan smiled. "It's okay, James. I can understand you. I'm sorry too."

"So we're friends again?"

"Yeah," Logan laughed, hugging him. Shortly thereafter, Kendall and Carlos stood up and also participated in the embrace. Finally, they sat down again.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked curiously. Kendall shrugged. "About how we get back to L.A. But we have no idea yet."

"Man, I'm sure our fans would help us. But we can't reach them," James grumbled. Logan's eyes widened suddenly. "James, that's the idea!"

The others stared at him in confusion.

"What's the idea?" Kendall asked.

"Our fans," Logan said excitedly.

"But how can they help us?" Carlos asked.

"Very easily. We could go to a TV studio to sing there and to ask our fans for help. When they see that, they will definitely do anything to bring us back. Not even Griffin can do anything about it."

"Logan," Kendall said slowly, "I think you're right. That could really work."


	15. The Performance

**The Performance**

"And now we have something very special for you. Here, live in the studio, are now Big Time Rush!"

The boys stepped in front of the cameras and Kendall spoke up. "Hey, everyone. I guess you all know what happened. That's why we want to ask you today to help us. Show us that you still believe in us."

Then they started. Kendall, James and Carlos each sang a song. When they finished, Logan stepped into action. He was very nervous. "Hey, everyone. I know what I did and that's why I apologize to all of you. And for almost ruining Big Time Rush." He paused for a moment, then continued, "Camille, I know you see this. I'm so sorry. I can understand if you never want to see me again. But you should still know that I love you with all my heart and I would do anything to undo my act. I miss you and I hope you will understand how much I love you. And how sorry I am." He began to sing. But the boys had never heard him sing like that before. Every word contained the pain he had felt since the beginning of these terrible events. His singing was so emotional that even James looked at him reverently. When Logan finished the song, you could see he was crying. The boys stepped beside him and Carlos put an arm around Logan's shoulders. The moderator said, "Well, you heard it. It's in your hands that the boys come back. I'm curious what will happen. Thanks for watching."

When they were outside, Carlos asked, "What now?"

"Now we wait," Kendall answered.


	16. Calls

**Calls**

The next day, the boys were sitting outside, waiting for a sign from Los Angeles.

"Oh man, I can't stand it anymore," Logan groaned.

"Calm down," Kendall said. "That will work." At that moment, his cell phone rang. "That's Gustavo!"

"Answer the phone," James said urgently.

"Hello ... Yes, and? ... Really? ... Great! ... Yeah, sure ... Of course. When? ... Okay ... Yes, thank you, Gustavo. Bye." He hung up and smiled at his friends.

"And?"

Kendall was about to answer when a second phone rang. Logan froze. "That ... that's mine."

They stared at each other in astonishment.

"Who is it?" Carlos asked.

"Unknown."

Kendall walked over to him. "Give it to me."

Logan handed it to him and Kendall activated the speaker. "Hello?"

"Funny, I thought that was Logan's number."

The boys looked at each other with wide eyes. They knew that voice. It was Mr. Roberts!

"Yes, you are right. That's Logan's number. What do you want?"

Mr. Roberts laughed maliciously. "Well, he's probably too scared to talk on the phone. It's typical."

"What do you want?" Kendall repeated angrily.

"You can tell him that his attempt failed. My daughter will not take him back."

Logan groaned.

"She didn't even want to call him. But I told her I would like to do that for her. She will go to Paris soon. And then she will come back to Connecticut. There are too many bad memories in Los Angeles. So, even if you come back, Camille will not be there anyway. I wish you a good life." He hung up.

"That ... That can't ... I mean, how ..." Carlos stammered.

"That doesn't sound like Camille," James said angrily, and Kendall nodded. Logan suddenly started running.

"Logan! Wait!" Kendall shouted.

Logan stopped and turned around. His face was full of tears. "It's over!"

"Logan, we can handle it. Believe me," Kendall shouted desperately. But Logan shook his head. "I'm sorry." Then he turned and ran away. Kendall wanted to run after him, but at that very moment his phone rang a second time. He stopped irritated. "That's Jo!"

"Then hurry up. We're running out of time," James said impatiently. Kendall nodded. "Jo?"

"Kendall, you guys were great! You have no idea what's going on here!"

"Yes. Gustavo just called me." He hesitated. "Unfortunately, it didn't work."

"What do you mean?"

Kendall frowned. "Well, because of Camille."

"How so? What about her?"

Kendall gave his friends a confused look. "Well, it didn't impress her."

"Tell me, what are you talking about, Kendall? She was so touched that she even cried."

"What?!"

"Yes. She said she wants to talk to him."

"But that can't be. I mean, her dad ..."

"What about him?"

"He called Logan."

"Yes, I know that. Camille wanted to call Logan, but she was also very insecure at the same time. Her dad offered to do that for her."

"Where is he now?" Kendall asked. Suddenly he got excited.

"He's with Camille and the others."

"Does he know you're calling us?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Jo, we have to go. And no matter what Mr. Roberts says, don't believe him! He's lying."


	17. On The Edge Of Despair

**On The Edge Of Despair**

"I can't believe it," James exclaimed angrily. "He lied to us!"

The boys ran through Minnesota and tried to find Logan.

"Yes, and he also wants to lie to his own daughter."

"Oh man, I hope we find Logan in time," Carlos muttered. Kendall stopped suddenly. "We need help."

"Who?" James asked. Kendall turned to Carlos. "Carlos, call your dad."

* * *

After waiting for two endless hours of fear and despair, Carlos's dad finally contacted them.

"Dad? What's happening?"

"We found him."

* * *

"Logan, don't do that. You're a smart, young man. You should know that there is always another way."

Logan ignored Officer Garcia's words and continued to stare silently into the abyss. A jump and everything would be over ...

"Logan, don't do it!" Kendall shouted, who had also reached the top of the mountain with James and Carlos at that moment. Logan didn't turn to them, but he said, "Yes, Kendall, I'll do it. I have nothing left to lose anyway."

"That's not true. What about your family? What about us?"

Logan shook his head. "My family and you will be much better off without me."

Kendall turned to James and nodded to him. James nodded as well and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. But then he froze suddenly. Kendall turned around quickly and was startled too. Mr. Garcia cursed loudly. "Damn it! Carlos, come back!"

But Carlos didn't listen to him. He approached Logan and stopped beside him.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" Logan asked anxiously.

"I will not let you do that." There was pure determination in Carlos's face, but also a touch of sadness. Logan shook his head. "No, go away from here. That's too dangerous."

"Are you coming with me?"

"Damn it, Carlos! I can't! Now go away and leave me alone!"

"No!"

Officer Garcia turned to James and Kendall. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes," Kendall said, looking at James questioningly. James nodded and handed him his cell phone. Then they approached Carlos and Logan.

"Logan, you don't have to jump. There is still hope," Kendall said.

"No, not for me. Mr. Roberts said I'll never see her again."

"Logan, Mr. Roberts lied."

Now Logan turned around. He was angry. "Why are you telling me that? A life without her doesn't exist for me! Just leave me alone! " He took a step forward.

"Okay, we'll leave you alone," Kendall shouted. "Under one condition."

"Which one?"

Kendall handed him the phone. "One last call."

Logan looked at the phone in confusion. Then he heard a crying voice from the cell phone's speaker say, "Please, Logan, don't do it."

He froze. "Camille ..."

"Logan, they're right. My dad lied. You will come back. And then we can talk. Please, don't jump. I love you."

"Is that true?" He asked softly.

"Yes, of course. Why should I lie to you? I love you."

"But I hurt you."

"We'll talk about it. I promise."

"I ..." He didn't know what to do.

"Logan?"

He turned around. Carlos looked at him pleadingly. "Come on. Let's go."

"Listen to him, Logan. Please," Camille's voice came from the cell phone again. Logan raised his head and looked at his friends. And then, very slowly, he stepped back from the abyss. He took three more steps, then collapsed on the ground and began to cry.


	18. Sick

**Sick**

Three days later, they returned to the Palm Woods and were immediately greeted by the others. In 2J, Gustavo and Kelly were already waiting for them. Carlos, James and Kendall immediately rushed to Kelly and hugged her. Then Mrs. Knight and Katie greeted the two. Only Logan walked past them, moving in the direction of his room. But just before he reached the door, Kelly called him back, "Logan?"

He stopped and slowly turned around. Kelly approached him and hugged him. Then she asked softly, "How are you?"

He shrugged. Gustavo came up to him now. "Logan, I ... I just wanted to say that you don't have to worry. We will definitely come up with something. I'm sure. OK?"

Logan was surprised. Nevertheless, he remained silent and nodded. Gustavo gave the others a confused look, but they just shrugged or shook their heads. Logan gave Mrs. Knight a pleading look. She nodded and he disappeared into his room.

Logan got sick during the next few days. The problem was that nobody knew what he had. The doctor said it was the flu, but he wasn't sure.

Now the boys sat with Katie in the living room, hoping that Logan would soon be better. But their hopes faded quickly as Mrs. Knight approached them with a worried look on her face.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kendall asked immediately.

Mrs. Knight sighed. "He got a fever. I don't know what we can do for him."

Kendall jumped up. He grabbed his cell phone and his jacket and was on his way to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" James called after him. Kendall turned to them and said, "To the hospital." Then he was gone.


	19. The Last Hope

**The Last Hope**

Kendall knocked on the door and entered. Camille sat upright in bed, reading. When she raised her head and saw Kendall, she smiled and got up. She had her left arm in a sling and some scratches on her face. It was clear to Kendall that she had looked much worse recently. She went to him and hugged him. Kendall looked at her. "How are you?"

She shrugged.

"You have to talk to him," he said, at the same moment she asked, "How is he?"

"I know," she answered, and Kendall said, "He's sick."

They looked at each other for a moment, smiling slightly, then reality caught up with them again and Camille asked seriously, "Why is he sick?"

"Because he misses you."

She didn't reply and Kendall got angry, "I thought you wanted to talk to him, didn't you? I don't understand that. You said that you will talk to each other when we are here again. So, we are here, but where are you? You make him false promises! And that's how you kill him! Why did you tell him that and don't do it? He-"

"Stop it!"

He fell silent and looked at her expectantly.

"You want to know why? I'll tell you: Because I'm scared, okay?! I don't know what's between us now. And it doesn't matter, because it will never be the same again. He will never get over it. You know him."

"But that's why he needs us. All of us. Yes, it will not be easy, but we can do it." He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her seriously. "Do you still love him?"

Camille hesitated. "I ... I think so ... But ..."

Kendall closed his eyes for a moment, then he shouted at her, "Do you love him?!"

"Yes!" She pushed him away. "Yes, I love him."

"Then do something!"

Camille nodded. "I will think about it."

"Camille, there's nothing to think about."

"I know what I'm doing, Kendall. Now go, please."

He gave her a suspicious look and went to the door. Then he turned to her and said, "Camille, you have to help him. He's my best friend. My brother. I don't want to lose him."

"Don't worry, Kendall. I don't want to lose him either."

He nodded and left.


	20. Fever

**Fever**

Late at night, Logan was in a state between dream and reality. He could feel the fever in his body. It weakened him a lot. He had no idea how long he had been fighting the fever. He had lost all sense of time. Suddenly the door was opened. Logan heard someone enter the room and close the door. Then he heard footsteps. The person sat down next to him on the bed. Then he felt someone wipe the sweat from his forehead and face. Then his head was gently raised and something was held to his lips. He refused to drink until he heard a voice say, "Logan, it's all right. That's water. You have to drink something. Please."

He couldn't recognize the voice, but he believed the words and opened his mouth. It was really just water. A hand touched his forehead, but it didn't stay there. The person stroked his sweaty hair and his cheek. Then the voice spoke again, and this time it sounded sad, "Oh, my poor Logan. How could it get so far? You have to get well again. I don't know what to do if I lose you."

The hand was suddenly on his own. Without thinking, Logan took the hand and held it. He didn't want to be alone.

"Logan? Can you hear me? Please, open your eyes."

He tried, but failed. Suddenly there were lips. At first only on his cheek, then on his mouth. He opened his eyes and stared into the bright moonlight. His heart beat fast.

"Logan?"

He slowly turned his head to the side. Camille sat next to him on the bed and looked at him ...


	21. Talk At Night

**Talk At Night**

Could this really be true? Was that possible? Logan wasn't sure. Still, after a moment's hesitation, he asked, "What ... What are you doing here?"

She raised her eyebrows and said, "Well ... I promised you we would talk."

He just continued to stare at her. That was all so wrong. He had imagined this situation quite differently. Then another question occurred to him, "And why now? We've been back here for over a week."

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I know. But I still needed some time."

Logan looked away. He suddenly realized he was seeing Camille for the first time since the incident happened between them. He sighed. "I never thought you'd want to see me again."

"Honestly, neither am I. But when Kendall came to tell me you were sick ..." She stopped, but Logan ended the sentence for her, "You have realized that you are still worried about me."

She nodded. "Exactly. And I'm glad you're awake now."

Silence spread between them. Both knew what had to be said, but nobody wanted to start. Finally Logan raised his head and looked into her face. He swallowed, then asked softly, "What ... what will happen to us?"

Camille sighed. Now she had to tell him her decision. She got up, walked over to the window, and stared out into the night. Then she turned to him and said, "I've been thinking about it for a long time. Logan, I'd like to take you back and give you another chance, but I can only do that if you can forgive yourself."

He looked at her confused. "What does this mean?"

"That you have to deal with your feelings of guilt. Otherwise, another relationship wouldn't make sense."

"But I'll never forget that."

"I know. But you can learn to accept it."

"How long do I have time?"

"One week." She bit her lower lip, then added, "But if you still haven't made a decision after a week, then it's finally over with us."

Logan was silent and merely nodded sadly. Camille decided it was time to leave. She approached him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night," she said softly and went out.


	22. Making Decisions Is Not Easy

**Making Decisions Is Not Easy**

 **First day:**

When Logan woke up the next morning, he felt better, but at the same time worse. Better, because his fever was finally over and worse, because he had no idea how to handle the thing with Camille. Could he ever forgive himself for what he had done to his great love? He got up and went into the living room. Kendall was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. Logan cleared his throat and Kendall looked up. "Hey, Logan. Are you feeling better?"

Logan shrugged and sat next to him on the couch. "I don't know. May be."

Kendall was silent for a moment, then he grinned and asked, "And? How was it last night? Are you two back together?"

Logan looked at him annoyed. "If we were back together, we would have spent the night together. But do you see Camille here somewhere?"

Kendall shrugged and said, "Well, you never know."

Logan rolled his eyes. "No, we aren't back together."

"Why not? I thought you had talked about it last night?"

Logan nodded.

"Where is the problem then?"

Logan sighed and ran his hands over his face. He was exhausted. "Where are the others?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Mom and Katie are shopping and Carlos and James are at the pool with Alexa and Lucy."

"And why are you the only one who isn't outside?"

"Because Mom said I should take care of you. Now stop these stupid questions and tell me what the problem is."

Logan sighed. "It's ... well ... Camille said we can only have a good relationship if I can forgive myself."

Kendall paused for a moment, thinking about it. "How long do you have time for your decision?"

"One week."

Kendall got up. "Well, good luck, buddy."

Logan looked shocked. "What does that mean?"

"We can't help you with that."

Logan hung his head. Kendall sighed. "Okay, I can give you some advice."

Logan looked at him hopefully. "And that would be?"

"You have to think about what's more important to you. Do you want to spend your whole life with self-pity and lose Camille, or do you want to have a happy relationship with her? Think about it." He patted Logan on the shoulder and disappeared into the bathroom.

 **Second and third day:**

For the next three days, Logan managed to annoy all his friends. That wasn't his intention. He just wanted to hear from them what he should do. But like Kendall, they all thought he had to decide that for himself. Camille kept away from him. Although he often met her in the lobby, at the pool or in the hallways, she always passed him without saying a word.

 **Fourth day:**

Mrs. Knight saw Logan sitting on the couch, staring into space. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Logan, it's getting late. It's almost midnight. You should go to bed."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Do you have nightmares again, honey?"

"No. Well, yes. But I can't, because I run out of time."

"What do you mean?"

"Today is or was already the fourth day. And I still haven't made a decision."

Mrs. Knight looked worried as tears came to his eyes. She hugged him. "Everything will be alright, honey."

Logan looked at her sadly. "I miss her so much."

Mrs. Knight nodded understandingly. "I know, Logan. I know. That's why you should try to sleep now. A good night's sleep can help a lot. Trust me."

Logan sighed and got up. But before he went to his room, he turned back to her and said, "Thank you, Mrs. Knight. You are the best. Good night."

She smiled. "Good night, Logan."


	23. Finally!

**Finally!**

 **Fifth day, at night:**

Camille awoke from a restless sleep when there was a loud knock. What was going on? She got up and walked cautiously into the living room. It didn't help that she was alone in the apartment. Her dad was in a hotel somewhere in the city and Jake had night shift. The knock came from the front door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Logan stood in front of her. When he saw her, he fell to his knees and said, "Camille, I would do anything to make you happy. I promise you that I will do something about my feelings of guilt. I will learn to accept it. It won't be easy, but I won't give up. I just can't live without you. You mean so much to me. That's why I ask you to give me one last chance. I love you so much."

Camille looked at him thoughtfully and decided to believe him. Still, it would probably be better if he left now. She was about to tell him that when a voice in her head said, _'Oh, come on. Look at him. He suffered enough. Besides, you miss him, right?'_

Yes, she missed Logan very much. She took his hand and helped him up. "Come on," she said softly, pulling him into the apartment.

"But what about your brother and your dad? They-"

"They're not here," she interrupted him and led him to her room. She closed the door and turned to him. Logan didn't know what to do or say. Camille pulled him to her bed and they lay down. However, Logan was still confused. "I ... I don't understand. Does that mean we're back together?"

She smiled and said, "Find it out."

He looked at her thoughtfully, then he smiled and kissed her. Then he looked at her with a grin and said, "I think that means yes."

She laughed and hugged him.


	24. Everything Is Fine

**Everything Is Fine**

Jake stepped exhausted out of the elevator and walked down the hall. He didn't like night shifts. He opened the door and went in quietly. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep. But before that he wanted to go to Camille to make sure everything was alright with her. So he quietly went to her room, opened the door and smiled. Camille's head rested on Logan's chest, who had his arms around her. Both slept peacefully and looked very satisfied and happy. Jake was relieved. He closed the door and went to his own bedroom, which had recently been his dad's room. He grinned as he thought about how his father would react when he heard that Camille was back together with Logan and closed his eyes.

The smell of pancakes, toast and coffee woke him up. Still tired, he looked at the clock. He had slept for three hours. At first he wanted to lie down again, but the smells also awoke his hunger at the same time. He got up with a sigh, grabbed his t-shirt, and went out.

"... Well, Carlos wanted to try that, of course. So he got up early the next morning. Well, when Mrs. Knight came into the kitchen two hours later, she almost had a heart attack. The entire dining area, the floor and even the ceiling was full of dough. Carlos had to clean everything up and wasn't allowed to play video games for two weeks."

Camille laughed. Logan grinned and stepped away from the stove where he had made the pancakes. He placed the plate on the table and sat down.

"At least you can make pancakes without destroying my kitchen," she said, still laughing. Logan nodded, smiling.

"Can I get some of the pancakes?" Jake asked, walking over to the table. Logan got up. "I'll go." He didn't look at Camille. He wanted to pass Jake quickly, but Jake reached out and held him back. Logan got nervous. Camille looked at them with a frown. "Jake, he apologized. We clarified it. So stop frightening him. You are not Dad."

Jake laughed and nodded. "Yes, I know you're back together. And I'm really happy about that."

"So, can Logan stay?"

Jake nodded, smiling.

Later that day, Logan was in his and Kendall's room. He listened to music and felt great. There was a knock on the door.

"Wait," he called, turning off the music. Then he went to the door and opened it. James stood in front of him. "Hey, Logan. Can we talk?"

Logan nodded and stepped aside. James sat on the desk chair while Logan sat down on his bed. There was silence for a moment, then James sighed and said, "I have to apologize to you, Logan. I wasn't a great friend during the last weeks. I said bad things to you that I'm really sorry for. Friends should help each other, especially best friends. But I didn't do that. I was really mad at you. I mean, Camille is my best friend and what you did ... well ..."

Logan raised his hand. "James, it's understandable that you were mad at me. I would have felt the same way."

"Yes, but ..."

Logan smiled. "I accept your apology. But can you forgive me too?"

James nodded. "Yes, I forgive you, Logan."

They stood up at the same time and hugged each other.


	25. Beautiful and sad moments

_**Beautiful and sad moments**_

A few days later, the guys were sitting by the pool talking about God and the world. At least Kendall, James and Carlos did this. Logan sat somewhat away from them, waiting for Camille to come from work. In the last days she had to work quite often. And although Logan tried to suppress it, he couldn't avoid a small feeling of guilt. After all, it was his fault that Camille was not able to work recently. He closed his eyes and thought back in the morning when he and the boys were in the studio. He had to tell Camille about it later.

He opened his eyes first when he felt someone sit next to him and kiss him on the cheek. Smiling, he looked up at Camille. "Hey," he said, quickly suppressing a yawn. She grinned. "Oh, don't say I woke you up."

He just shook his head.

"Logan," she said softly. "I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Okay. I also wanted to talk to you."

The two rose up and waved to the others. Then they set off to the lobby. They saw Katie and Mr. Bitters, who were once again arguing about something. They entered the elevator and looked at each other.

"Where?," they both asked at the same time. Logan laughed. "The best way is to go to my place. The others are all outside. Except Mrs. Knight, but she will not disturb us."

They entered the apartment and waved to Mrs. Knight briefly. Then they disappeared into Logan's and Kendall's rooms. Logan sat on the bed and pulled Camille into his lap.

"So, what did you want to tell me?," she asked smiling. He shook his head. "Not so important. You can start."

She bit her lower lip slightly, but then nodded. "Yes, so... My director told us today... He gave us the date when we were going to Paris." She looked anxiously at Logan. He, however, remained silent and thought. He should have known. Just now, where everything had been settled between him and Camille, she had to leave. And for at least six months. He had secretly hoped that she would not fly any more because of the whole stress of the last few weeks. But he had no choice. He had to let her go.

"I know this is not easy for you now. But it's no different. I'm sorry," she said, hugging him. He nodded. "That's fine. Somehow we can do it."

Camille nodded and held Logan even tighter. "I'll miss you."

Logan wanted to tell her the same thing, but a big lump had spread across his neck. The swallowing ached. But he couldn't be weak now. At least he had to be strong for Camille. With difficulty he forced himself to say, "How long have we time?"

"One week."

Logan closed his eyes. Only one week. That was just not enough.

"But at least I got free this last week. Then we can still use it right," she said. Logan didn't reply. He simply didn't know what to say.

It had been some time past and the two were still in the room. Meanwhile they lay on the bed and hung on their thoughts. They didn't always have to talk. It was enough for them to simply lie side by side and to enjoy the presence of each other. Especially in such difficult situations. Suddenly, Camille remembered that Logan wanted to tell something to her. She straightened up and looked at him curiously. "What did you want to tell me?"

Logan didn't seem to understand, but then he replied, "Oh, um, I was in the studio today with the guys. And Griffin was there too. So, and Gustavo has just asked me how it is now between us both. I told him everything is okay again." He broke off briefly and looked at Camille questioningly. "That was all right, wasn't it?"

She had to laugh. "Of course it was all right."

He nodded, and continued, "Yes, and of course their were happy. And then Griffin said that this is the perfect time to hold a press conference. Because he said there would be many people who have questions to us. He told me to tell you about it, and tomorrow we will talk about the exact date. It's best you come with us tomorrow."

"Okay."

That would surely be exhausting. And so many people would be able to see it all live. And probably some would be there who would not find it so great that Camille and Logan were back together.

 _'For example, my dad,'_ Camille thought, and she became uncomfortable. As always in the last time, when she thought of him. She just couldn't believe that he had lied to Logan. Because that had almost led Logan to... No, she just couldn't think this thought to the end. It was still so terrible. Logan sensed that something was wrong with her. He put his arms around her and whispered, "Hey, what's wrong?" His voice sounded so gentle and worried. Camille buried her face in his shirt, but didn't answer. She breathed in his smell and tried to calm herself. What just suddenly got rid of her?

"Hey, it's okay. I'm with you. Tell me what's going on."

When she still didn't answer, he pushed her gently a bit from him and looked into her face. "Please," he said quietly. That worked.

"I... I don't know exactly. It's these thoughts. I have to remember that I might have lost you forever and all because of my own father. And all this stress... But I don't know why this is coming now. I mean, it's all right now. At least between us. Why now, Logan?"

Logan looked at her sympathetically. Then he pulled her back and held her tightly. "Because you don't have to fight now. You've probably been trying to suppress emotions all along. But now you don't need it anymore and that's why it all comes all at once. It's stupid, but believe me, after that it's better."

She swallowed hard and nodded. That she would probably be missing the most in Paris. Just the fact that Logan couldn't be with her to calm her down when she was feeling bad. His loving nature and calmness, which he radiated, would she terribly miss. Logan slipped her hair back and found the chain around her neck. "Hey, you're carrying my gift again."

She glanced at him. "Again? You mean, still."

"Really?," he asked, puzzled. She nodded.

"But I thought you'd take it off, after that... Just because of the engraving."

"What kind of engraving?"

Logan blinked. "Well, the engraving I engraved in the chain. Didn't you notice it?"

Camille shook her head with wide eyes. Then she took off the chain and looked at it closely. Finally, she found the engraving: _'For the love of my life... Forever'._ She looked at Logan, who watched her curiously. And instead of saying anything, she pulled him to her and kissed him.


	26. The press conference

_**The press conference**_

Jay Martens sat in his apartment in front of the TV and zapped bored through the programs. He was about to turn off the TV, but then he saw something that aroused his attention. He had stopped at some news station. On the screen was a large building to be recognized and underneath the name was embedded: Rocque Records. Jay thought about where he'd heard of it before. Then he remembered. Camille. She had told him that her boyfriend and his three best friends were working there. It was a music label. Jay grimaced as he remembered Camille's boyfriend. Logan, this ass! He had not deserved such a great girl as Camille at all! And what he had done to her was probably unbelievable. Jay hated him. A reporter came into the picture and he put the sound louder, "And here we are right in front of Rocque Records, where the press conference with Big Time Rush will take place in about two hours. The boys want to tell us what their plans are, after this terrible scandal. And Camille Roberts will also appear here. And it's said that she and Logan Mitchell have probably reconciled themselves. They probably want to announce this later on at the conference."

"No," Jay said, jumping up from the couch. Angrily, he stared at the TV. Camille couldn't do that. She just couldn't. The guy was dangerous. What if he beat Camille again? Or even worse? He had to do something. And suddenly it occurred to him. He quickly snatched his jacket and headed for the city. Logan would already see...

"My goodness, I believe half

LA is up front," Kendall said, peering around the corner. Logan grimaced. "Great. Then I can make myself a monkey in front of enough people."

"Yes, and don't forget the thousands of people sitting in front of the TV and watching it all live."

"Carlos!," shouted Kendall, Camille and James furiously. But Logan just shrugged. Camille went to him. "Hey, don't worry. We make it."

"Yes, we'll show them," James said, and Kendall and Carlos nodded. Logan smiled. It was a good feeling to know that his friends supported him. Gustavo came to them with Griffin and Kelly. "So dogs, it's time. Let's go." And with that he and Griffin went forward on the podium. Kelly and the boys followed. Camille would come later.

"Good day. We are so pleased that so many have appeared and we will, of course, answer every single question," Griffin said cheerfully. And immediately it started: a lot of questions were asked. One more unpleasant than the other. Nevertheless the guys gave themselves all the effort to answer the questions satisfactorily. Until finally the question emerged which Logan was most afraid of, "What does Logan say about the whole thing?"

Logan swallowed. Everyone stared at him. He turned his head and looked at Camille, who nodded to him smiling. He turned to the press somewhat more courageously, "All I have to say is that I am infinitely sorry. I not only hurt Camille, but also my family, my friends and our fans. I had a terrible time..."

"Is it true that you tried to kill yourself? And even twice?," a man interrupted. Logan's hands were moist and he began to sweat. He could feel his heart thumping violently. He was dizzy. The boys also noticed it. But before any of them could do anything, Camille was suddenly at Logan's side. She put an arm around him and turned to the strained crowd, "That doesn't matter. The main thing is that he is sorry and that we have forgiven him. He has admitted, what do you want from him? Don't you see how badly he still feels about this thing? He has suffered enough. It's all right now!"

"Just one more question: So it's true that you're together again? Although there's a danger that it might happen again?," asked the same man again. Camille got angry and she was not the only one. Also the three other guys seemed as if they wanted to give this guy the right opinion. Logan, on the other hand, still struggled not to faint from all people. Camille glanced at the man below. "Yes, we're back together. And that will not change," she said emphatically. Griffin stepped forward again. "Well, I'm afraid our time is already over. I hope we can help you with our answers. I wish you all a nice day."

Slowly the crowd dispersed. Camille and Kendall carefully led Logan to a chair and sat him down.

"Are you okay?," Kendall asked worried. Kelly also came to them. "Are you all right, Logan? Should I call a doctor?"

Logan shook his head. "No, it's all right. It's okay," he said quietly, but clearly. Camille took him in her arms. "Don't worry, it's over now."

"So this guy, I would have liked to put his questions elsewhere. What was that at all for an idiot?," James complained, and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Do you think we convinced them?," Logan asked. Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "No idea. But still we're going to celebrate now," he grinned, and James and Carlos cheered joyfully. Laughing, Logan stood up, and he and Camille followed the three. They were about to say goodbye to Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin when a police car suddenly stopped outside the building. Irritated, the eight watched as two policemen came out of the car and came over to them. "Good afternoon. My name is Officer Baker, and that is my colleague Johnson," the larger one of them pointed out, showing them the identity cards.

"Good afternoon, Officers. How can we help you?," Gustavo asked, slightly suspicious. Officer Baker looked at the guys. Finally, he asked, "Who of you is Logan Mitchell?"

They all stared at Logan, who raised his hand. "This is me."

The officer frowned and turned to his colleague, "Do you have the picture?"

He nodded and took out a photograph from the pocket. Officer Baker looked at it and finally nodded. Then he turned to the others. "Well, Mr. Mitchell, we must take you with us. We have a few questions for you..."


	27. Police!

_**Police?!**_

"Wait a minute, officer. Why must you take him?," Gustavo asked.

"Well, Mr..."

"Rocque. Gustavo Rocque."

"Well, Mr. Rocque. As I said, we have a few questions to Mr. Mitchell. And we would like to put him on the presidency. You can, of course, come along. So, let's go."

Completely perplexed, Logan went to the police officers, who held him the car door open. He cast a last glance at his friends and then entered.

Jay stood behind a corner, watching the policemen take Logan away. He grinned. He had no idea who had called the police, but Jay was with this person very sympathetic. Unfortunately it was a bit too late. He was curious about what would happen next...

"So, Mr. Mitchell. Sit down," Officer Baker said, pointing to a chair at the table. Logan looked around the gloomy room. He didn't feel particularly good. He still wondered why he was here. He sat down and the officer took his place opposite him. He looked at Logan for a moment, then took out a piece of paper from his pocket and placed it on the table in a very visible manner. Logan looked at it suspiciously. "What's this?"

"That's why you're here."

"What?"

Officer Baker sighed and held the paper up. "This is an advertisement for personal injury. It means that you have been advertise because you have mistreated your girlfriend. Is that correct?"

"No!," Logan shouted, horrified. "This is a misunderstanding. I never did anything to her." He hesitated. "Well, not quite."

"So it's true," Officer Baker said triumphantly. Logan shook his head. "No... Yes. So, all that happened was that I hit her. But only one time."

"One time is bad enough."

Logan nodded sadly. "I know."

"But unfortunately it's so that people don't do it for the first time. So, how often have you beaten your girlfriend?"

"Just the one time. Really."

"Oh, stop it. Your girlfriend had so many injuries that she had to go to the hospital."

"But the injuries were not my fault."

Baker leaned over to Logan. "You know what: You can tell me as much as you like. But at this very moment a colleague takes care of your girlfriend. And then we'll see what she says, don't we?"

A young police officer came over to the others, who sat nervously around or ran up and down.

"Camille Roberts?"

Camille turned around and nodded. The police officer went to her. "I'm Officer Jenkins. I would like to speak with you. Is that alright?"

Camille nodded and stood up. Also Kelly stood up. "Can I come with you?"

Officer Jenkins nodded, smiling, leading the two into a bright and small office. "Sit down."

Camille and Kelly sit down and look at the policewoman curiously.

"So, Camille. Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes, because my boyfriend was simply taken by these policemen. But I'd like to know why?"

Officer Jenkins nodded. "I can understand that well. The reason is because someone has advertise your boyfriend. Because of bodily harm."

"What? Who?"

"It was anonymous. Someone called and accused your boyfriend of bodily injury. And we have to go through these things."

"So I can assure you that Logan is certainly not a type of beater."

Officer Jenkins nodded reassuringly. "Yes, I believe you. But once there was something, right?"

Camille swallowed. Great, now she came with this thing. "Well... He did... He hit me, but that was only one time and we were both to blame."

Now Officer Jenkins pulled out a note-book and asked quietly, "How did he hit you?"

"With the hand in my face."

Officer Jenkins sighed. "OK. But what happened then? Because it was said that you had to go to hospital shortly afterwards. Was that Logan's fault?"

"No. It was mine. I stumbled and slipped on the edge of the cliff. This caused the injuries. Not Logan."

"And he didn't push you?"

"No."

"And that was really the only time? Previously, were there never such incidents? Or has he ever threatened you?"

"No, damn!" Camille had jumped up from her chair. She couldn't hear it any longer. "Logan made a mistake. We were both to blame. Otherwise, he never hurt me or threatened me. He is the most loving and peaceful person ever. He would never do such a thing. I am happy with him."

Kelly had also stood up. "I must agree with Camille. I know Logan now almost five years. He is really a good and decently boy. It was just a mistake. He wouldn't do that again. He has made such reproaches to himself."

Officer Jenkins looked at them. Then she wrote something into her block and then stood up. "Good. Then we are done here. I'll take you back to your friends."

"What about Logan?"

"Don't worry. I'll care about it."

Logan sat with a bowed head at the table. Again and again he said it was really just a mistake, but the officer didn't want to believe him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," officer Baker shouted annoyed. The door opened and officer Johnson came in. He gave Baker a note.

"What's this?"

"From Jenkins. She asked the girl."

At these words Logan raised his head and stared at the two policemen. Baker read the paper several times before turning to Johnson, "And it can't be that she may have lied?"

Johnson shook his head. "No. Jenkins is sure. He can go." He pointed to Logan. Baker nodded. "All right, Mr. Mitchell, you can go. But I hope I don't have to see you here again. Good day."

Logan got up quickly and walked out behind Johnson, who led him to the others. When Camille saw Logan, she ran toward him and hugged him. "Is everything alright?"

He nodded and held her tight. Then he turned to Kelly and Gustavo, "Can you take us back to the Palm Woods?"

Kelly nodded. They quickly left the presidency and set off on their way to the Palm Woods.


	28. Suspects

_**Suspects**_

"But who was it?," Carlos asked about the 100th time.

"No idea," James replied, slightly annoyed. The friends sat in the apartment and only discussed this one question.

"Maybe it was Hawke," Lucy said. "He always tried to harm Gustavo."

"I don't think he was it," Logan said. He was sitting on the couch, with Camille on his lap, talking for the first time since they had arrived in the apartment.

"And why not?," Lucy asked annoyed.

"Because Hawke is known to the police. They would have called Gustavo immediately."

For a few minutes there was silence as everyone thought about Logan's words.

"Um... I know maybe who it was," Carlos said uncertainly.

"And who?," Kendall asked excitedly. But instead of answering him, Carlos turned to Camille, "Tell me, Camille, where is your dad at the time?"

Camille looked at him confused, but replied, "In a hotel here in the city. He didn't want to go home until he was sure everything is okay with me. But why do you ask?"

"Well... Maybe he was it. At least we all know he hates Logan."

"Yes," James said excitedly. "That could be true."

Camille turned to Logan. "What do you think?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He pushed Camille gently from his lap and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Night," the others replied unanimously. Logan nodded to them, gave Camille a quick kiss on the cheek and then disappeared into his room.

Kendall was awakened by a scream. Startled, he straightened up and looked around the room frantically. Everything was dark. Then a second scream came. Only now did Kendall realize that it was Logan who screamed. Kendall sighed. "Oh, not again." He stood up and went over to Logan. He rolled himself back and forth in his bed. Kendall reached out and shook Logan hard. "Logan, hey, everything's all right. Come on, wake up."

After a few minutes, Logan finally woke up. He was sweaty. He looked up at Kendall. "It... It was worse than usual."

Kendall nodded sympathetically and sat down beside him. It was really no surprise that Logan had nightmares again, after all that stress from today. For a while the two were silent, then Kendall asked cautiously, "And who, you think, was it?"

"How do I know?"

"Because I know you have a guess. And it's not Mr. Roberts. But you don't want to tell Camille who you suspect, because you're afraid that she might get angry at you. So, who is it?"

Logan stared at Kendall in surprise. "How do you know?"

"Because I've known you for a long time. We are best friends. So who do you suspect?"

Logan hesitated. "Um... Jay. Camille's co-partner."

"And what for a reason should he have? He hardly knows you."

"Yes, but he knows Camille. And that very well. I feel like he's in love with her. Probably he would do anything to get rid of me."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating? So for me it doesn't sound convincing. Probably it was just an idiot. A hater. We can't do anything without a proof."

Logan nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I think you're right."

Kendall patted him on the shoulder and went back to his bed. After a few minutes the two had fallen asleep again. And they had no idea how close they had been to the solution...


	29. Embarrassing!

_**Embarrassing?!**_

Logan sat on Camille's bed, waiting. She had just gone to the bathroom and had been there for almost 20 minutes. What was she doing there for so long? Logan was about to get up when he heard the bathroom door open. "Finally," he murmured and turned. He opened his mouth and his heart began to pound like mad. Camille, wrapped in a dark blue bathrobe, stood in front of him and smiled at him. Quickly he got up and went over to her. "Camille... What... What is that?"

But instead of answering him, she opened her bathrobe and dropped him to the ground. Logan gasped loudly. She wasn't wearing anything. His gaze wandered over her entire body. He had turned red. Camille didn't seem to be embarrassed at all. She pushed him to the bed. He lost his balance and fell backwards on the bed. He no longer understood the world. But before he could ask for anything, she was already over him and began to take off his shirt. Logan thought about what this was all about, and whether it was really happening here, but then Camille kissed him. As passionate as she had never done, and Logan forgot his thoughts and concentrated only on her.

It was the best Logan ever had. This indescribable feeling that filled him and almost electrified him. Especially when he penetrated into her. He moaned loudly and finally began to move. Slowly, then faster. And then...

Something hit Logan hard on the head and he opened his eyes with fright. Then he heard loud laughter. He straightened up and saw Kendall, James and Carlos standing in front of him. Kendall and James grinned broadly, while Carlos looked at Logan with wide eyes.

"What's the matter?," Logan asked annoyed.

Sorry mate, but we thought it would be better to wake you up before an accident happened," Kendall replied, still grinning. James laughed. "Oh, maybe does it help you." He closed his eyes and groaned, "Oh, yeah, just like that... Oh baby, you're so hot." He opened his eyes again and looked at Logan curiously. "It was surely a great dream. Camille will be pleased."

Logan turned red when he realized what they were talking about. At the same time, he became angry. He stood up. "Stop it."

"Or what?," James smirked. "Will you stab us with your lance?," he asked, hypocritically, and Kendall almost roared with laughter. Logan gave Carlos a confused look, who made an undefined movement with the hand. Logan looked down and instantly turned red again. He was hard. "Crap," he called, distracted, and fell back onto his bed. He buried his face in his hands.

"Don't worry, man," Kendall said, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Yes," said James. "Camille is hot. Then it's no wonder that at some point..."

"Get out," Logan said angrily. Kendall and James shrugged their shoulders and went out. Carlos followed them in silence. Logan buried his face again in his hands. Something so embarrassing had never happened to him before. Logan had never wanted so much new friends as at this moment. And the thought, that he would meet with Camille later, didn't make his situation even better...


	30. Talk with Carlos

_**Talk with Carlos**_

The next two days were the hell for Logan. Every time Kendall and James saw him, they made their stupid comments. Luckily, however, never before Mrs. Knight or Katie. He had thought that he would simply forget this dream or fantasy. He had thought wrong. A few hours later he had been with Camille. After some time they had finally started to smooch. And it turned out that Logan had forgotten the dream neither mentally nor physically. He quickly separated from her and tried to conceal his 'problem'. "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Um, yes, of course. You know where it is."

Logan stood up quickly and went to the bathroom...

Logan rolled back and forth in the bed at night and couldn't fall asleep. He decided to get up and get something to drink. As he entered the living room he saw that he was not the only one who didn't sleep. Carlos stood by the fridge and made a sandwich.

"Hey Carlos. What are you doing here?"

"My midnight snack."

Logan looked at the clock. "But it's almost 2 o'clock."

"So what?"

Logan walked past him and took the orange juice from the fridge. After getting a glass, he sat down next to Carlos.

"And why don't you sleep?," Carlos asked, his mouth full. Logan shrugged his shoulders. "No idea. I'm worried."

"Because of day after tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Carlos paused for a moment, then asked hesitantly, "And because of these other thing?"

Logan buried his head tiredly in his hands and nodded. "That is exactly the problem. I don't know what to do. Because of Camille. I wanted the last days to be beautiful, but instead they were just strange. Because, every time we get closer, I had to think about that dream and then... Well, you know. So I started to keep her a little bit apart. And that in these last days. But I can't tell her. It's just too embarrassing."

Carlos looked at him thoughtfully. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Um, yes, of course."

"Do you love her?"

"What? Yes of course."

"How much?"

"So much that it hurts."

Carlos nodded. "So if you love Camille so much, why are you afraid to talk about it?"

"Because... Well..."

"Logan, with whom do you imagine your first time?"

"Carlos!," Logan shouted.

"Answer the question."

"I... Okay. So if, then... Then only with her."

"I repeat: What are you afraid of?"

"Well, first of all, it's a huge step in a relationship. And secondly... I'm afraid to hurt her."

Carlos nodded. "Yes, but I'm sure you should talk to her about it. I mean, you've been together for nearly two years. Sooner or later you would have done it anyway, didn't you?"

"Yes, I think so." Logan was confused. Since when was Carlos so decently? Then he remembered that Carlos hadn't made fun of him, unlike Kendall and James. But why? "Carlos, why did not you laugh at me? It's not the first time you're annoyed me, are you?"

Carlos looked at him in surprise. "Do you want me to make fun of you?"

"No, of course not. But why didn't you do that?"

Carlos hesitated. "Well, Kendall and James are two idiots. But this is only because they have no experience and don't want to admit it. Especially James."

"And you?," Logan asked quietly. Carlos shrugged his shoulders. "Well, maybe I've had something similar like you before, and I know how uncomfortable it can be."

Logan stared at him in surprise. He had not expected that.

"With Alexa?"

Carlos shook his head. "No, that was before Alexa. Doesn't matter. The most important thing now is: What do you want to do?"

"You mean I and Camille should be..."

"You shouldn't do anything. Only if you want it. But you have to talk to her."

"But if she gets along with it, then... That means we'll be... Although, we could just talk about it, and then wait until she's back." He looked hopefully at Carlos, but he shook his head. "Logan, don't you want your last night to be special? Something that she will surely remember."

"Yes... But let's take it, we'll both like it, then we'd have to wait at least six months before we can repeat it. Is this really so ideal?"

Carlos groaned annoyed. Why Logan always had to think so complicated? "Yeah, but as I said, you're not going to forget it so quickly. And you'll have more fun when you see each other again," he said, and Logan blushed as he imagined that.

"But it'll hurt her, and..."

"Yes, but if you talk about it and she's agree with it, and she will be, it will be all right. She knows you're not doing it on purpose. Because she knows you love her." Carlos stood up and stretched. "I'll go to bed now. You should do that, too. You have a lot to do tomorrow." He smiled and patted Logan on the shoulder.

"Carlos?"

"Yes?"

"You're not going to tell the others, do you?"

"No. What do you think of me?," Carlos said, played offended. Logan laughed and waved at him before Carlos disappeared into his room.


	31. And now?

_**And now?**_

On the evening of the last day, Camille and Logan were sitting in Camille's room, trying not to think about the next morning. However it was quite difficult. They sat leaning against each other and were silent. Neither of them knew what to say. After several minutes they heard someone call for them. They rose and stepped out of the room. Jake stood in his jacket at the door and looked at the two seriously. Camille swallowed and went quickly to him. "What shoud that be? I thought you didn't have to work today."

Jake shrugged. "There was no other way. A colleague suddenly fell ill. I have to go."

"But... I thought...," said Camille, disappointed. She had hoped to have to leave her brother not until the next day. Jake seemed to know what she was thinking. He sighed and took her in the arm. "That's fine. We are accustomed not to see each other often."

"Yes, but still. Now that we've met again, it's even more difficult."

For a while the two sibling stood there and embraced each other. But then Jake pulled back and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can do it. You'll show it to them all. Just take care that you take good care of yourself. Otherwise I would be really angry," he said, smiling. Camille also laughed and hugged him again. "Promised."

"I'll call you soon. As I said, take care of yourself. And have fun." He stroked her hair briefly, then he kissed her on the cheek. He waved one last time and then went out.

Camille stood motionless, lost in thought.

"Um... Can I do anything to make you feel better?"

She winced and turned. Logan stood with his hands in his pocket and looked at her attentively. Camille had actually forgotten that he was still there. She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

For some reason, he got on her nerves. What could he do? It wouldn't be useful anyway, because tomorrow she had to say goodbye to him. And she'd noticed that Logan had behaved strangely in the last few days. He had always kept her at a distance.

"Yes Logan, I'm sure! Besides, why are you interested in this? In the last few days you didn't care for me either!" She looked at him furiously, but he wasn't angry. On the contrary, he stared at her horrified. "I... It's not like you think. It..."

"What?," she interrupted. He hesitated.

"You know what? Forget it!" She turned and wanted to leave when Logan suddenly shouted, "You're driving me crazy! I can only think of you."

She turned to him again and looked at him in surprise. "What?"

He bit on the lower lip embarrassed. "Yes... You know... So, a few days ago... I had such a dream and... well... since then something has changed."

"And what?" She asked curiously. Logan sighed deeply. "My thoughts about... you."

Camille stared at him. What was he talking about? He looked so embarrassed... Wait a moment! Camille's eyes were wide. Could it be that Logan...? Of course, she had thought of it too, but like Logan, she had never talked about it. Logan was simply someone who needed a lot of time in relationships and emotions. But that he now spoke of it, Camille was't expecting that. And suddenly his behavior of the last few days was no longer so peculiar. Now she understood why he had always gone when she wanted to be near him. Although she saw how uncomfortable it was for him, she had to grin. He groaned. "Please don't look at me like that. Man, I'm so embarrassed."

She walked up to him and stopped in front of him, so he had to look at her. "You don't have to be embarrassed. After all, you're not the only one."

"Yes I know. Carlos..." He blinked. "Wait a moment. Does that mean you...?," he didn't finish the sentence, but that wasn't necessary either.

"Well, I'm just a human, right?"

Logan stared at her for a moment, then stepped back. "And what shall we do now? I mean, you're leaving tomorrow. Maybe we should wait."

Camille crossed her arms, raised her eyebrows, and smiled at Logan mischievously. "Do you really want to wait...?"


	32. The first time

_**The first time**_

"Um..." Logan was unsure. On the one hand, he wanted to make sure that Camille wouldn't forget the last night. On the other hand, this was a really big step. But she was obviously ready for it. The question was, was he ready for it? He loved her like nothing else in the world. He would do anything for her... "No," he said quietly. "I don't want to wait. I want you. And only you."

She smiled and put her arms around him. "Then take me," was all she said, before pulling him toward the bedroom.

They both looked at each other. Then Camille leaned forward and kissed him. At first the kiss was gentle, but he became more passionate. Logan pulled her closer, so she was sitting on his lap. He pulled away from her and looked at Camille gravely. "Are you really sure we should do this? after that there is no return."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Logan, I'm sure. I've waited a long time and I want my first time with the person I love. And that's you. I trust you."

At these words he couldn't help it and kissed her again. Soon after that, he began to kiss her neck, which made her moan. His hands wandered down her back. He hesitated and looked at her. Camille smiled. "Its okay. Go on."

He was a little red, but he nodded and began carefully taking off her shirt. After this was done, he paused. His dream came back to his mind. And he felt again how stiff he was. He swallowed. What should he do now? Camille solved the problem by pushing him back slightly, so that he was now lying on his back in front of her.

'Almost as in my dream,' he thought as she kissed him. As he replied, he noticed her hands were also gliding along his back. Shortly she had freed Logan from his shirt. Camille felt his warm and naked skin. It was fantastic. But she realized that Logan was a bit unsure. She smiled, took his hand and led it her back along. Logan understood what Camille wanted and opened her bra with a heavy heart beating. His eyes involuntarily wandered over her upper body. She didn't seem to be unpleasant, and Logan had to think about how different they were from character. Camille still held his hand and slowly led it to her breasts. Logan closed his eyes as he touched her. It was the first time he did that. And although he was infinitely nervous and excited, he couldn't help but notice that he was turned on in some way. He leaned forward, and kissed her breasts. Camille moaned again, this time louder. Then her hands went down to his stomach. She stroked his light belly muscles and then touched the waistband of his pants. She tried to take off his pants and Logan helped her. Now he could barely hide his erection. Camille had to smile when she saw his facial expression. Logan raised the eyebrows, then he also pulled off her jeans. Now they were both sitting in their underpants, looking at each other. The most important moment had come.

"Are you really sure?," he asked quietly.

"Yes."

Logan nodded and kissed her passionately. Then, very slowly, he moved his hands toward her abdomen. When he was there he pressed a hand flat against her panties. At the same time she stroked with her hand over his boxershorts. Both moaned. Logan stretched his arm after his pants and pulled out of his pocket a condom. When Camille saw this, she raised the eyebrows questioningly. "I thought you wanted to wait. Why did you get the condom already?"

"Well... precautionary. I know you. And I was right, right?" He grinned and she rolled her eyes. Then he made preparations to undress his boxershorts, but Camille held him back. "Let me do it."

Logan let it go and only a few seconds later he lay completely naked in front of her. Shortly afterwards, her slip was down. Logan kissed her again. Then he pulled the condom over and looked her in the eyes. "Ready?"

She nodded. Logan breathed deeply. Then he glided gently into her. Her hands, which were at first resting quietly on his back, cramped and dug deep into his back, and she cried out. Logan paused and looked at her. He'd been scared for that all the time. While he felt amazing, she was in pain. That was just not fair! He leaned over and stroked her hair.

"Logan..."

"I know, sweetie. I'm so sorry. I love you. You're so fantastic." He kissed her softly and whispered soothingly until she had grown accustomed to the pain. Then she looked at him and nodded to him. "Okay. You... You can move."

Logan kissed her gently again then he began to move slowly. At first Camille was still busy with the rest of the pain, but then she forgot it. Then a new feeling came upon her suddenly, and she forgot everything else. She knew what it was and, according to Logan's moans to judge, he felt the same way.

"Faster," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes. It feels good."

Logan smiled and moved faster. He pushed more and more firmly. He could feel him getting closer and closer to the climax. Camille was right. It felt incredibly good. After a few minutes, they both reached the climax at the same time. Both moaned the other's name. Logan could feel her nails dug into his back. Hard to breathe he pulled himself out of her and rolled onto his side. But then he pulled Camille to himself and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too. And you are right. I won't forget this night."

Logan smiled and put his arm around her. Then he closed his eyes. Shortly afterwards they both fell asleep.


	33. Discussions and departure

_**Discussions and departure**_

The day of departure had finally come. According to this was the mood of the friends. Together they had gone to the airport and were waiting for the time until they had to say goodbye to Camille.

"It will not be easy for him," muttered Kendall. He stood with Jo on the wall and looked at Logan.

"Yes that's true. But you owe him. You know how you were on it when I left. And Logan really did a good job of rebuilding you."

"Yes, but Logan is more complicated. I don't believe that a new single helps. And honestly, I think he's exaggerates something. I mean, if you'd only gone for six months, then we wouldn't have broke-up."

"Yes. But we are not like the two. And they haven't broke-up."

Kendall sighed heavily. "Oh, I don't know either. I'm just too worried about him."

"Understandable. But I'm sure that if he has you and the guys, he will manage it. I believe he is stronger than he shows us."

Kendall said nothing about it. But he hoped very much that Jo was right.

"It's sad," Alexa said. She sat with Carlos on a bench and watched Logan.

"Yup. But they'll make it," Carlos said confidently.

"How do you know?," she asked, looking surprised at her boyfriend.

"Well, it's not that long. And besides, they have something to look forward to. It will work."

Alexa continued to look at him. "Do you mean they're looking forward to seeing each other again? That's obvious."

Carlos hesitated. "Yes, that is," he said finally, but Alexa knew he was not telling the truth. "Come on. Tell me what you know. I want to know."

Carlos looked at her thoughtfully. He knew Alexa would not betray it. But he had promised Logan not to tell anyone. But Alexa was Logan's best friend. Sooner or later she would know it anyway. He sighed and made a decision. "Okay, but you have to promise you will not tell the others."

Alexa nodded.

"Okay, so Logan and Camille..."

"Why do you think the two have slept together? It's nonsense." Lucy looked serious at James, who shook his head. "No really. I am sure. But Logan says nothing about it."

"Why should he talk about something he didn't do?"

"Believe me, it's true. I told you we caught him when he had this strange dream."

"Just because he had a sex dream it doesn't mean they did it. We're talking about Logan."

"But in the last days, he was really strange. And he kept away from Camille. And that in the last days, when the two could still spend time together. Only the last night did he sleep in her apartment."

"Probably because it was the last time he could be close to Camille."

"Exactly," James said triumphantly, clapping his hands. "Now you have it."

"What should I have? That doesn't say anything." Lucy sounded a bit annoyed.

"Yes, of course. What time would be better than last night? I tell you, this is true."

"Anyway," Lucy said, turning away.

Logan stood there, looking constantly at his friends. Carlos and Alexa spoke quietly and forcefully, Kendall and Jo were discussing something and James and Lucy were silent at the moment. When he looked to these couples, he felt a stab of jealousy. The others had never so suffered like him and Camille. This wasn't fair! But a second later he was ashamed of his thoughts. His friends couldn't help it. It was dumb to reproach them. His gaze turned to the larger group of people on the other side of the hall. There were Camille and her colleagues and they talked about the coming six months. Logan also saw Jay peering over at Camille and smiling at her. Logan clenched his hands involuntarily and turned away.

Camille turned and went to her friends. Now the moment of farewell had come. She stopped near the girls. At first she embraced Alexa, then Lucy. She finally embraced Jo, who looked very sad. "Take care of yourself," she said. Camille nodded and smiled at her best friend. "Sure, I do. And you too. Especially if the guys have stupid ideas again."

Jo laughed and hugged Camille again. Then Camille went over to the three boys. Carlos first hugged her. When Kendall embraced her afterwards, she said softly to him, "Please, promise me that you take care of him. I couldn't stand it if I heard that he had done something that could harm him."

"Sure. Don't worry, we'll make sure everything's going well. Take care of yourself, Camille."

She let him go and turned to James. He looked sad. Camille hugged him and said, "Don't be sad. It's not for long."

"Yes, sure. But don't looking for a new best friend. The guys in Paris are definitely not bad. Even though they don't look as good as I do."

Camille rolled her eyes, but laughed. "Don't worry. So a best friend like you is nowhere in the world."

"You forgot handsome."

She laughed again and let him go.

"Take care of yourself," he said, waving his hand lightly. Camille nodded and looked around for Logan. He stood with his back to them and stared out the window. She glanced at the others. They nodded at her and Camille went over to Logan.

When she was with him, he turned around. For a moment they were both standing there and looking at each other. Then Logan stretched out his arms, and Camille hugged him. She pressed her face to his chest and breathed in his smell. Logan stroked a strand of hair behind her ear and gently lifted her chin so he could look at her.

"It's fine. You can do that. I know it. You will convince them all. You will be great."

She smiled. "Thank you. But I'm more worried about you. You'll get it, won't you?"

"Yes, but it will be difficult. Luckily I have the others."

She nodded, but wasn't quite convinced.

"By the way, I've put something in your suitcase that I believe will help you for the time of separation," Logan said mysteriously.

"Really? What?"

Logan shook his head. "You'll find out later. But don't pack it out until you arrive, okay?"

She nodded again and was about to say something when a voice from the loudspeakers proclaimed that the flight to Paris was now clear and the passengers should go to the check-in. Camille hesitated and looked at Logan sadly. He didn't look any different. Shortly he had pulled her to him and kissed her. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had no chance. After they had finally separated from each other, Logan said, "I love you and I will wait for you."

"I love you too."

There was nothing more to say. Camille kissed him one last time, then she let him go and turned away. Logan watched her walk away with the other actors. One last time she turned to him and waved, then she had disappeared. Logan walked slowly to his friends.

"You're all right, buddy?," Kendall asked sympathetically. Logan just shrugged and went ahead of his friends towards the exit.


	34. Small surprises

_**Small surprises**_

Exhausted, Camille sat on the bed and looked around in her temporary, new room. It was really nice. The double room was very bright and friendly, there was a lot of space and the window had a great view over Paris. Although Camille liked her colleagues, she was quite happy to be alone at the moment. But this was not easy. Some people had nothing to do after the long flight, as directly the city to explore. Jay had been one of them and had always asked Camille to come with them, but she was too tired. As she entered the hotel room with Kim, she had first laid herself on the bed, whereupon Kim laughed. Camille had become well acquainted with her during the last few weeks. But Kim was also quite a sports fanatic and so she had just moved quickly, had said goodbye to Camille and was with the others now on a discovery trip.

Camille wondered if she should sleeping directly, she could also unpack later. But then she remembered what Logan would have said, and she had to smile. Of James and Kendall, she knew that Logan often kicked the guys when it was about unpacking. No matter how exhausted he was, the first thing he did when he entered a hotel room or the tour bus, was first to stow away his stuff properly. And because he told the boys the advantages of such a thing without a break, they had to give in, if they wanted to have their peace. They had no choice but also stow away their belongings.

Camille looked over at her suitcase and sighed. Then she stood up and began to put her things in one of the large closets. When she was almost finished she suddenly noticed a cardboard box at the bottom of the case. She took it out and sat on the bed. She wondered how the carton had come into her suitcase, then she was quite sure she hadn't packed it. But then Logan came to her mind. Hadn't he said at the airport that he had packed something for her? Curiously, Camille opened the box. The first thing she saw was something that the colors were brown and yellow. She took it out of the box and now realized what it was. It was a jersey. It was predominantly kept in brown, only the imprints were yellow. At the front was a large M imprinted and on the back was the number 5. Above the 5 stood a name: _MITCHELL_. This was definitely Logan's hockey jersey from Minnesota. Perplexed, but pleased, Camille put it aside and took the carton again. Next, she pulled something out that looked like a deodorant. Confused, she looked at it more closely, then she smiled. Aftershave, Logan's aftershave. This was strange, but somehow really sweet of him, because Camille loved his scent. She put it on the night table. Now there was only one thing in the carton: a pink plush dog. Camille recognized it immediately. It was the plush dog that Logan had given her three years ago on the funfair. This had been the day when they had somehow broke-up because Camille and James had kissed. She looked at the dog smiling and remembered how much fun she had had with Logan on the funfair, even though they had broke-up before that.

So deeply absorbed in memories, she didn't notice the white envelope, which had appeared under the plush dog. Only when she wanted to place the cardboard next to her bed, she noticed it. She took it and looked at it. In the foreground stood her name. She opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. She immediately recognized Logan's handwriting. With a wild beating heart she began to read:

 _Hey Cami_

 _I don't know how to begin. If you read this, you found my package. Maybe you're wondering about this selection, so first let me say a few words about it... or better write._

 _1\. The jersey, I know it's not particularly useful, but it will definitely remind you of me. Wear it when you feel bad or lonely. It will bring you happiness._

 _2\. The aftershave, yes I know you were probably quite surprised. I hope you don't think that I am crazy. But I know you've always liked my smell, so I thought I'd just give it to you. Then it's almost like I were with you._

 _3\. The plush dog, well, you probably recognized it right away. It will remind you of the happy time with us and at the same time you have something with whom you can cuddle when you are feel bad. Because I can't be with you._

 _It's not much, but I hope you understand the meaning. But these things can't express how much I love you and how much I will miss you. My heart cries while I write this, but I can't help it. You mean everything to me. Every day when I see you, I can't believe how lucky I have to have you as my girlfriend. Hugging and kissing you is the greatest thing for me. But the best thing is when you say to me that you love me. Nothing makes me happier than hearing these words from you. It means so much to me... You mean so much to me. And that is why these six months are so bad for me. But that's the way it is. We can't change it... But believe me, Camille, if I could, I would do it._

 _I could still write at least five pages more, but Kendall was right here and said the dinner is ready. And if I don't go, the others will get on my nerves until I do it. But in spite of everything, you know how much I love you and how important you are to me. I just can't say it often enough. And actually, that is still an understatement. There are simply no words that can describe how much you mean to me._

 _I hope you will still have a lot of fun. Please don't worry too much about me. I can handle it somehow. I'll just sit here, wait, and think about you._

 _ **Girl, I'll be thinking about you, worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Girl, I'll be thinking about you.**_

 _Goodbye, sweetheart. Take care of yourself._

 _In great love,_

 _Your Logan... Forever._

When Camille had finished reading the letter, she felt her tears coming. Logan was the sweetest person in the world. She wanted nothing more than to embrace him and never let him go. She looked at the little gifts and the feeling intensified. Sadly, she wanted to put the letter on the night table, when she noticed something on the back. The writing there looked newer than the one on the front:

 _PS: Our last night was wonderful. I can't wait to repeat that. I'll call you soon._

Camille smiled slightly now. She also remembered this night. She put the letter back in the envelope and put it on the night table. Then she began to get changed. Just before she went to bed, she looked at the hockey jersey. She considered briefly, then she took it and pulled it over her shirt. It was pretty comfortable. So she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. It didn't surprise Camille that she dreamed of Logan that night.


	35. Three months

_**Three months**_

Kendall came in a good mood from a date with Jo into the apartment. Except for Mrs. Knight, who was on the wash, everyone was gone.

"Hey mom, where are the others?"

"Well, James is sunbathing, Carlos is with Alexa in the park, and Katie is somewhere in the Palm Woods."

"And Logan?," Kendall asked suspiciously.

"In your room. Like most of the time."

Kendall nodded. "I'll look for him." He went to the room and knocked softly before he went inside. With his arms crossed, Logan lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He turned his head as Kendall walked up to him, and he smiled. "Why do you knock on your own room door?"

"Um... Because of respect?," Kendall said, somewhat unsure. It was strange that Logan smiled.

"Was that an answer now, or a question?," Logan replied, still with that strange smile. Kendall ignored the statement and asked, "Are you all right?"

Logan was silent. Suddenly, he seemed deep in thought. After a few seconds, Kendall cleared his throat, "Um Logan?"

Logan frightened. "Huh? What?"

"Um, I asked if everything is okay," Kendall said, becoming more suspicious. What happened to Logan? Did he finally lose his mind after three months?

"Oh, yes... Yes, everything is okay. And with you?," Logan said, laughing.

"Uh, yes. All right. Um, I have to go. See you."

"Sure."

Kendall went out quickly. As he closed the door, he could hear Logan quietly humming to himself...

"You mean you think Logan has gone crazy?," Alexa asked, confused.

"Well, maybe not crazy, but he behaves really strange."

"Well, okay. But wasn't that to be expected? I mean, he misses Camille. It's clear," Carlos said. Alexa was silent. She seemed to think. She finally looked at the two seriously and asked quietly, "You don't believe that Logan... I mean... He doesn't take anything, right?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Kendall said uncertainly.

"No," Carlos said, jumping up. "You don't really believe that? Logan is far too decently to do anything like that."

The other two were silent.

"And what are we going to do now?," Alexa asked.

"I'm talking to him," Carlos said. Kendall raised his head. "Why you?"

"Why not?," he replied, made his way, while Kendall was slightly suspicious of him...

As Carlos opened the door, Logan was still lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey buddy," Carlos said, walking toward him.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Uh, all right. And you?"

"Yup, all right," Logan said, smiling. He really seemed somehow happy, strange. Carlos decided that more accurate check, "Um, have you heard of Camille lately?"

At these words, Logan looked at him intensively and Carlos suddenly noticed something. When he had mentioned Camille's name, a shadow lay on Logan's face and for a moment the tension and grief in his face were clearly visible. But then this satisfied expression returned immediately. "Yeah... It's all right with her." Suddenly, he stood up abruptly. "Sorry Carlos, I'll be right back. Have to go to the toilet."

When Logan had disappeared, Carlos breathed deeply in and out. Okay, Kendall was right. Carlos sat down on Logan's bed. As he moved his arm, he touched something. He looked more closely and saw something lying under Logan's pillow. He reached out and held it up. It was a photo of Camille. She was wearing a blue dress and looked very pretty. Carlos knew that Logan loved this dress on her. So it wasn't all right with him. He really slept with this photo under the pillow. Carlos shook his head, sighing, and wanted to take the photo under the pillow again. But he pushed his elbows against it and the pillow fell to the ground. But that wasn't the only thing. Curiously he bent down and picked up the pillow. Underneath was a white package. He took it in his hand and looked at it. It almost looked like the packaging of Logan's headache tablets. But on this package stood the word: _ANTIDEPRESSANTS_. Carlos was not very clever, but he still knew what it was. And he couldn't believe it. Kendall and Alexa were right!

"Hey Carlos, what's the matter?," Logan asked, suddenly back in the room, looking at Carlos, who still holding the tablets in his hand...


	36. Best friends

_**Best friends**_

Carlos stared at Logan. That couldn't be true! Carlos was the type who almost never became angry. But at that moment, he couldn't restrain himself. He jumped up and shouted, "Why do you do that?! Are you completely crazy? This is dangerous! What's the matter with you?" As fast as anger came, it disappeared again. Carlos was breathing heavily before Logan, who looked at him irritated. But then he sank exhausted and powerless to the ground. He buried his face in his hands and a second later Carlos heard a sobbing. Sighing, he knelt beside Logan and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Logan, honestly, you're way too smart for something like that. Why did you do that? I mean, do you like doing this?"

Logan raised his head slowly. He had tears on his face and he looked miserable. "No, I don't like that. I'm ashamed of it." His voice was hoarse.

"But I don't understand. Why? I thought you were doing well with the separation. What went wrong?"

Logan groaned. "I'm weak, Carlos. I've always been weak. I have never doing well with the separation. I couldn't stand this pain and loneliness anymore. Or the nightmares and the bad conscience. I needed something that calmed me down. Besides, I was afraid that I might get on your nerves with my sadness. I can imagine that it's not easy for you."

"And then you got that stuff?"

Logan nodded.

"But from who? Don't you need a prescription or something?"

"Yes, usually. But..."

"Now don't you say you got that stuff from Dr. Hollywood?"

"Yes. And I'm not proud of it."

"Oh man. But you took it only now, right? Or earlier?"

"No, only since two months." Suddenly a frightened expression appeared on his face and he grabbed Carlos at the collar. "Carlos, you must promise me that you will not tell anyone. When the others find that out, I am delivered. Gustavo throws me a out of the band. My mom will be so disappointed. And... And Camille... Please Carlos, don't tell anyone."

Carlos looked at Logan anxiously. He looked almost crazy. The fear made him almost mad. For Carlos, there was no question that he had to help Logan. "Okay, I promise you. But only on one condition."

"Which?"

"Well, actually there are two. So firstly, you give me these tablets and I will discard them. And secondly, you'll finally get help. Alone, you can't go on like that."

"You mean a therapist?"

"Yes, that's what I mean. So, what do you say?"

Logan thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay. Tomorrow I grabbed Alexa and we look to see if we can find someone. Maybe Kelly can help us."

Carlos smiled slightly. "Good idea."

"Thank you, Carlos."

"No problem. But you must promise that you will never make such a crap again."

Logan laughed softly. "Promise." He raised his hand and Carlos hit. They were silent for a short time, then Carlos said, "Um Logan, I think I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I... I told Alexa about you and Camille. I'm sorry."

Logan remained silent, thinking of what Carlos was talking about. Then, as he remembered, he began to laugh. "It's okay, Carlos. Sooner or later the others would have known. That's fine."

Carlos grinned and hugged Logan.

"Are you serious?"

Carlos and Logan let themselves go and turned around. Kendall was standing in front of them and he looked angry for some reason. Logan stood up and looked questioningly at Kendall. "What is our seriousness?"

Carlos also got up and he managed to hide the tablets inconspicuously in his pocket so Kendall didn't see them. Although this was superfluous, because Kendall just stared at Logan. Instead of answering Logan's question, Kendall said, "You were crying. I see that."

"So what? Is that bad?"

Kendall screw up his eyes. "I thought you were my best friend, Logan. But in the last time you seem to prefer Carlos's company."

Logan crossed his arms. "Yes, and now guess why. Because you have not behaved like a great friend lately."

"What? You have been the one who has kept distance from me. I wanted to talk to you. But if you constantly block me, it's your own fault."

Carlos stared at the two. What was going on now? Kendall sounded like he was somehow... jealous? But that was nonsense, wasn't it?

"And now you're sitting with Carlos. And you've been crying and don't tell me. But Carlos will tell you everything, won't you?"

"That's nonsense. What's wrong with you?"

"With me? I would like to know about you! You are more and more like a psycho!"

"Do you really call me a psycho?," Logan shouted, walking a few steps toward Kendall, who was silent and looked at Logan. "Just leave me alone," he finally said, and disappeared. Logan turned to Carlos. "What's wrong with him?"

"I think he is jealous."

"What?"

"Yes, no idea. But it's better if you talk to him. In the meantime, I'll dispose of this garbage." He pointed to his bag. Logan nodded in agreement. "Fine, that's how we do it. See you later." He quickly knocked Carlos on the shoulder and set off.

It took him almost twenty minutes to find Kendall. He sat in the back yard of the Palm Woods. Logan went to him and sat quietly beside him. There was silence for a while, then Kendall said, "I'm sorry, Logan. That was really stupid. I'm really a bad friend."

Logan shook his head. "No, it was my fault."

Kendall sighed. "You don't understand this. It started already when we were on this mountain. I didn't help you, but Carlos."

"It wasn't your fault. Honestly, it would have been better if Carlos had just stopped. If something had happened... I don't want to imagine that."

"I shouldn't have laughed at you for that dream. That was really bad."

"Yes, okay. You're right. But that's okay. I mean, it must have been really funny, somehow."

"Nevertheless. I've been worried about you all the time, but you didn't want to tell me."

"I... I was afraid you'd be annoyed by the whole thing. So I'd rather let it go."

"And Carlos?"

"Carlos is a great friend, but he can't replace you as a best friend. I talked to him because I thought he wouldn't be so annoyed by me. He has more patience."

"How do you know you can make me angry? We are best friends. We'll tell us everything. No matter how boring it is." He looked at Logan and grinned. Logan nodded. "Yes you are right. Okay, let's agree that we both were stupid. Let's keep it and continue, just like before. Without secrets."

Kendall laughed. "Okay. So does that mean we're best friends again?"

"Forever," Logan grinned, giving Kendall a high-five.

"So let's be honest. Is there anything between you and Camille that your best friend should know?" Kendall grinned. Logan rolled his eyes and raised his hands. "Okay, I'll tell you. We... We did it, okay?"

"And was it nice?"

Logan rolled his eyes again and became a little red. Kendall laughed. "You old dog."

Logan shook his head, then had to laugh.

"Hey guys." Carlos came up to them and sat down with them. "Are you all right?"

"Yep," said Kendall. "And I think I have to apologize, Carlos. Everything was really hard lately."

Carlos grinned. "No problem. We're a team, after all."

"But one is still missing," said Logan, smiling. At that very moment, James appeared, "There you are. What are you doing here?"

"Hang up," laughed Carlos.

"Cool," James said, sitting down next to Carlos. Immediately he began to tell the others some stories about his day.

While Kendall and Carlos listened to him smiling, Logan looked at his friends. He was glad to have them. He would keep his promise. He would change, for his friends, his family and for Camille. He knew the next three months wouldn't be as hard this time as the last. The half was done. Soon he would see Camille again. And then everything was fine. With the help of the guys, he would make it. With this thought he turned to the conversation of his friends, grinning.


	37. The kiss

_**The kiss**_

"Man, what a day," Kim muttered when she was with Camille on the way to their room. "First the camera turned off, then the sound and all the excess we had to get up at three in the morning to turn this stupid scene at sunrise. I'm really done."

Camille just nodded and walked quietly beside Kim, who looked at Camille with concern from the side. "Are you all right?," she asked. They reached the room and went inside. "Yes. Why?"

Kim dropped onto her bed. "Well, you're so strange all day. You usually talk all the time. Are you having trouble?"

"No," Camille said, and sat down on her bed.

"And what's going on?"

Camille thought. "I think I'm homesick."

"Logan?," Kim asked curiously.

"Yes, but not just him. I miss my friends and family, too. And of course LA."

"I can understand." Kim got up and went over to the closet. "But there are only two more months left. You can do it." She pulled out a t-shirt and jogging trousers and get changed. Camille looked at her incredulously. "Are you going to jog?"

"Sure, of course."

"But I thought you were so tired."

"That's why I'm going to run. To react to me. Come with me."

"No thanks. I'd rather stay here. I am too exhausted."

Kim nodded. "Are you going to sleep when I come back?"

"Probably yes."

"Okay, then I'll be quiet. See you."

"Be careful."

Kim nodded and then went out.

About twenty minutes later, it knocked on the door. "Come in," called Camille, turning her head. The door opened and Jay stuck his head in. "Hey."

"Hi."

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

Jay smiled and sat down beside her on the bed. For a few seconds both were silent, then Jay asked, "Are you all right? You were quite different today."

"Yes, Kim told me. I guess I'm homesick. Nothing special."

He nodded sympathetically. "Yes, I miss my friends and family too. But here it's beautiful."

"Yes, but really hard."

Jay shrugged his shoulders. "Occupational risk."

Camille said nothing. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Shortly afterwards, she felt Jay throw an arm around her. He seemed to be comforting her. Camille didn't know why, but somehow it felt strange. It wasn't the first time he did. But then it was always only friendly. This felt different. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He slowly approached her. Before Camille knew what was happening, he was already kissing her. And... she replied. This kiss was different than in the front of the camera. He was suddenly so gentle. But then images suddenly appeared in her head. She saw herself and James as they kissed. And then Logan's horrified face and grief... She tore herself off Jay and quickly got up from the bed. He looked at her questioningly. "Everything OK?"

"No," she screamed. "You've kissed me!"

He also stood up and walked towards her. "But we've done it so many times."

"That was for the camera, for the movie."

He looked at her incredulously. "Come on. You certainly felt it. We belong together."

She backed away from him. Gradually he scared her. "You are totally crazy! I already have a boyfriend."

Something changed in his eyes. Suddenly he looked very hateful. "You can't seriously love this guy! He is dangerous!" He went up to Camille. "I can understand if you're afraid to leave him. But I'll make sure that he will not harm you. He..."

Bang! He held his left cheek. Camille had slapped him hard. "What do you think who you are?! How dare you insult Logan? He isn't a batsman. On the contrary. And I love him. And you will never be able to change that!"

He suddenly smiled and it looked crazy. "Don't give me a false hope. After all, you just returned the kiss. You can't deny that. You will see." And with that he went out.

She was about to change, as her cell phone beeped. She took it in her hand and stared at the display. An SMS from Logan. With a beating heart and a bad conscience, she opened the message:

 _Hey Cami_

 _How are you? I hope I didn't wake you up. I know you had to get up early this morning. You're probably exhausted now. I wanted only to wish you a good night. Get well. I love and miss you._

 _Logan_

Sadly she put her cell phone away and went to bed. Since she was in Paris, Logan sent such messages almost every evening. Normally, Camille was happy about it, but not today. She had a guilty conscience. How could she tell Logan what had just happened? And how would he react? As she thought about these questions, she felt asleep. For the first time since her arrival without Logan's hockey jersey.


	38. Weird behavior

**Hey, I hope everyone had a great Christmas time.**

 _ **Weird behavior**_

Logan stared thoughtfully at his cell phone. He worried, then he hadn't heard from Camille since a month. And he couldn't reach her either. The door opened and Kendall came in. "Hey buddy."

"Hey."

Kendall sat down on his bed and looked at Logan worried. "Has she still not reported?"

Logan shook his head.

"Strange. That doesn't look like her."

"I know." Logan simply didn't understand it. What was going on? No message came back since his last SMS. Usually he always got an answer from her. It took sometimes almost a day, but he always got an answer. But not this time.

"Is she mad at you?," Kendall asked after a while.

"I don't know why." Well, there could be a reason, but that was absurd. Carlos had promised him. He and Alexa were the only ones who knew about the tablets. The two wouldn't betray him. And although Logan and Kendall were all the same again, Logan hadn't told him about it. He could already imagine how Kendall would react. It was the same with Camille.

"If only I was the one who didn't get an answer, I would be all right. But she didn't just report only to me but also to Jo, Jake and James. And that is really strange."

Kendall nodded. The door opened again. This time James and Carlos were standing in front of it.

"Hey guys," James said, stepping inside. He saw Logan's face expression and grimaced. "Oh man, don't tell me she still hasn't reported."

"No, she didn't. And I don't reach her either. What is with you?"

James shook his head. He was also worrying about Camille.

"Why are you here? I thought you were on the road with Katie," Kendall asked, puzzled. Carlos nodded. "Yes, we were. But then Kelly called us to come to the studio."

Logan groaned annoyed and Kendall rolled his eyes. It was typical that Gustavo always wanted something from them when they had free.

"All right. Then let's see what the Big Boss wants from us."


	39. An unexpected reward

_**An unexpected reward**_

Kelly sat in her office. As it looked, they hadn't forgotten anything. Everything was settled. She looked at the clock. The guys came back too late anyway, so she had time to get a coffee. She left the office and walked down the hall. When she came to the main hall, she was surprised. The guys sat on the couch and waited.

"What are you doing here?," Kelly asked, puzzled.

"You said we should come, didn't you?," Kendall replied.

"True, but you're always late."

The boys shrugged their shoulders. Kelly shook her head and looked at the guys. Kendall, James and Carlos seemed very curious, but Logan didn't. He even looked as if it didn't interest him. He just looked at his phone in his hand. Kelly was worried. Logan looked sad. She didn't understand why. In the last few weeks he had been quite normal. There was hardly any difficulty, which of course Gustavo was pleased. If Logan were to come back so, Gustavo wouldn't like it at all. She nodded at the boys. "Well, come along. Gustavo is waiting in his office."

The boys jumped up and went to the office, but Kelly held Logan back, "Wait a minute, Logan."

He looked at her uncomprehendingly and also the guys were surprised. Gustavo, however, was once again annoyed, "Kelly, this can be done later. I don't have time."

Kelly nodded to him. "Get started. We'll be right there."

He looked annoyed and closed the door. Then Kelly turned to Logan, "Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Why?"

She sighed. "Logan, now I know you pretty well. The last few weeks you were good on it and now suddenly no more."

"Can't you have a bad day?" He looked angry.

"So it has nothing to do with your girlfriend?," Kelly asked softly. At his reaction, she realized that she was right. Logan bit his lower lip and looked briefly to the side. Then he shrugged. "Yes, can be."

"So what's going on?"

"I can't reach her since about a month. And she doesn't answer me. I'm really worried, and I'm not the only one."

Kelly nodded sympathetically. "I understand, but I wouldn't worry so much about it. You will reach her soon. I'm sure," she said, thinking of her and Gustavo's plan.

"That would be nice, but I don't believe it at the moment. Let's see. It doesn't matter. We should go to the office, otherwise Gustavo will be angry again."

Kelly nodded and followed Logan to the office.

"So dogs, you're probably wondering why I ordered you here on your free day, right?," Gustavo asked, looking at the boys. The four nodded silently.

"I haven't forgotten the events of the past, of course," he said, looking sternly at Logan, who was nervous.

"And so I was worried about what would happen if Logan's girlfriend went to Paris." He paused, still looking sternly at Logan until Kelly gave him a push.

"But all in all I have to say that Logan has done quite well, and you other dogs, too."

The boys stared at him in amazement. Had Gustavo just praised them? Voluntary? Carlos opened his mouth and wanted to say something, but Kendall shook his head. If Gustavo was on it, it was best not to interrupt him.

"That's why I thought..."

Kelly cleared her throat.

"Fine. So _Kelly_ and I were thinking about how we want to... well... thank you for that." He turned to Kelly. "Are you happy now?"

She rolled her eyes. Kendall was confused. "Um, that sounds great and so on, but what is the reward now?"

James and Carlos were looking at them intently, but Logan didn't. No matter what they would say now, that only thing that interested him at the moment was Camille.

"So," Kelly said. "You have a concert in two days..."

But she didn't finish the sentence because the guys had begun to groan.

"A _concert?_ That's the reward?," James asked incredulously.

"That isn't a reward, but a lot of work for us," Kendall agreed, and Carlos nodded. Gustavo intervened, "Dogs, shut up, and listen!"

The boys fell silent. Kelly sighed. "Well, as I just said, you have a concert in two days, in France."

For a moment there was silence. Then the three began to grin.

"That's great," James said. Carlos turned to Logan, "Isn't that great, Logan?"

Logan shrugged. "Yeah, great. We have a concert. In France. That's really..." His eyes suddenly grew big. Kendall laughed. "Now he got it."

Logan jumped up. "You're serious, aren't you? Because, if not, it would be a really bad joke and..."

Kelly smiled. "Logan, it's not a joke. It's the truth. Believe me."

Logan just stood there for a moment. Then he went to Kelly and hugged her. "Thank you." He separated from her and went to Gustavo, but he raised a hand. "Stop. Why your dogs are so happy? I, and also Kelly haven't said where the concert will take place in France."

The boys stared at him stunned.

"So... we're not flying... to Paris?," Logan asked, shocked. Gustavo rolled his eyes. "Yes, we do. And I hope that is a lesson for you dogs. Especially for you, Logan. I never want to hear or read any scandals about you again. Roger that?!"

Instead of an answer, Kendall, James and Carlos laughed, and Logan embraced Gustavo. But only very, very short.

"OK. So, our flight is going tomorrow morning. It's best to go back to the Palm Woods now," Kelly said, smiling.

"How long do we stay in Paris?," Kendall asked.

"Two days. Not more," Gustavo said sternly. The boys nodded and went out. In the corridor, Carlos said, "Too bad you can't reach Camille. Then you could tell her."

Logan nodded. "Yes, but even if I could, I wouldn't tell her about it."

"Why not?," Kendall and James asked.

"Because I want to surprise her," Logan said, smiling.


	40. Surprise!

_**Surprise!**_

Her cell phone was ringing again. This time it was Jake. Camille closed her eyes. Then she turned off the phone. She couldn't stand it anymore. Her bad conscience became worse and worse. But she couldn't tell Logan! So she had decided to ignore his calls and messages. And so he didn't think she was angry with him, she had not paid attention to the others. It was really bad for her. The door opened and Kim came in. When she saw Camille, she shook her head. "Well, really! So it can't go on. You have to talk to him." Of course Kim knew everything. Camille shook her head. "No, I can't do that to Logan."

Kim sighed annoyed and stared out the window. Then she turned to Camille. "Okay I see it. You don't want to tell him. But now you get up and get ready."

"For what?," asked Camille, confused. "We already have end of work."

"I know. And I'm tired of you hanging around here all the time. So let's go out now."

Camille just sighed.

"All right. It's your choice. Either you are ready now and come out with me, or I will continue to annoy you with Logan all the time until you tell him the truth."

"Kim ..."

"Not resist talking! So, what does it look like?"

Camille was silent and thought. She was annoyed. "All right. You won."

Kim grinned and stepped toward Camille's closet. She looked for a few minutes and finally she gave Camille some clothes. "Here."

Camille sighed, and began to change. While she did it, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"You will see."

They had been on the road for twenty minutes, and Camille still had no idea where to go. "Kim, what are you up to?"

"You'll see soon." For some reason, she smiled. After a few more minutes, Kim finally stopped. They stood on a small hill and looked out into a meadow. There were many people on this meadow, and they were screaming, laughing, and talking. From the front you heard music. Camille stared at Kim. "You've dragged me all the way here, just for a city festival?"

"Well, it's not a real city festival. Come on, let's get closer." She took Camille's arm and led her down.

As they pushed through the crowds, Camille noticed that most of the people here were all girls, in different age groups. What was going on? And Kim still dragged her forward.

"Kim, where are you going?"

"Forward."

The music grew louder and Camille was able to hear voices. Apparently someone was singing. The girls around them screamed all the time. Camille didn't know what was going on. The music was very loud and also the singing. She stared straighter forward. Several people were standing on a stage. At first she didn't recognize, who these people were, but then...

 _"Surprise!,"_ Kim shouted into her ear and grinned. Camille couldn't believe it. There, on the stage, right in front of her, stood Big Time Rush! And _Logan_ looked directly into her face...


	41. The truth comes closer

_**The truth comes closer...**_

Camille couldn't believe it. But Logan was really there. He looked the same as ever, but he didn't look pleased to see her, but rather relieved. Had he really worried about her? Her bad conscience returned, and also a little anxiety. Now she had to tell him. She turned to Kim, who had watched her grinning.

"How did you know the guys were here?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders. "Logan should tell you better."

At this moment, the guys finished their soundcheck.

"Thank you for being here," Kendall said to the crowd. "And don't forget to come to our concert tonight. This is going to be awesome!"

The crowd cheered and dispersed slowly. Kim grabbed Camille by the arm and pulled her to the stage side. Then she said, "Well, I wish you much fun with Logan. And don't worry, everything will be all right. See you." She waved at Camille and then disappeared. Confused, Camille looked after her. She had the feeling that she hadn't got anything. Suddenly she heard a sound behind her and turned around. Logan stood in front of her. But instead of saying something, he took her hand and led her behind the stage. He looked at her and said softly, "Wait here." He turned and ran over to Gustavo and the boys. It was not long before he returned quickly. At last he put his arms around her and kissed her. Then he gently pulled away from her. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," she answered.

After Camille briefly greeted the other guys, she and Logan were on the way to a place where they could be undisturbed. Camille knew exactly where. It was a hidden place on a small river. This spot had been discovered by her and a few of her colleagues a few weeks ago. Fortunately there was no one here and so they sat down on the shore. Camille couldn't stand it any longer, "Okay, now tell me what you're doing here, why are you here and since when?"

Logan smiled. "So in your order: First, we have a concert tonight. Second, because Gustavo wanted to give us a kind of reward, believe it or not. And third, since yesterday."

"But how did Kim know that?"

"Well... I told her."

"How?"

"Um... Well, when you were showering, she took your phone and searched for my number."

Camille looked at him indignantly. He said quickly, "And two days ago she called me in the evening. She said I shouldn't worry about you. You would be fine so far. I was really relieved when I heard that. And when I told her that we were coming to Paris, she promised not to tell you anything. She wanted to surprise you with it, like me. I couldn't have told you about it because I didn't reach you. So..." He broke off hesitantly and looked at her curiously. Camille knew exactly why. He wanted answers. He wanted to know why she hadn't reported. But she didn't want to tell him now. But at some point she had to do it. She sighed and made a decision, "Logan, I know you have questions and I will answer them. But not now, after the concert. Because..." She broke off. How could she explain that? "I promise I'll tell you everything later. Okay?" She looked at him questioningly. He looked thoughtful. Finally, he sighed deeply and said, "All right. I know that I have no other choice. And I don't want to force you. But you mean your promise seriously?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "Then I'll wait."

"Thank you."

Logan smiled and pulled her to him. She hugged him and then leaned against him. They didn't talk much more. This wasn't necessary at all. They both enjoyed being together again. The hours passed quickly and it was already evening...

On the way to the concert hall they talked again. Camille was looking forward to the concert. Just before the hall, her cell phone rang. It was Kim.

"Hello?... Yeah, we're on our way to... Why?... But I thought we'd end for today... Yes, okay... See you."

Camille hung up and looked at Logan. He didn't look enthusiastic. "You must go?"

She nodded. "Yes. Our director wants to tell us something. But I don't know how long it will take."

Logan nodded sadly. Then he sighed and pulled a note from his pocket. He handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"The address of the hotel we checked in, and my room number. Come over when you're done. OK?"

She nodded. "Okay."

Logan looked at the clock. "I have to hurry now, or I'll be late." He kissed her, then said softly, "See you later." Then he ran into the hall.


	42. It's getting worse and worse

_**It's getting worse and worse...**_

When Camille arrived at the set, most of them were already there. She went straight to Kim, who looked at her curiously. "And?"

"What and?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Did you tell him?"

"No."

"Why not? I thought you wanted to do it. Don't you want any more?"

"Well, there can't be talk of want. But don't worry. I will tell him. I just didn't want to do it before the concert, because it might have spoiled his mood and then the concert would probably not go so well."

Kim nodded and shrugged. "How you mean. Main thing is you tell him. You owe him that. "

"Yes I know."

For a few minutes the two were silent, then Camille asked, "And you have no idea why we're here now?"

"No. I just got a message from Toby that we should all meet."

Toby was Kim's co-partner. He was a good actor, but unfortunately also totally annoying. At this moment Toby and Jay came around the corner. Their director Marcus accompanied them. They joined the others. Camille caught Jay's gaze. He smiled. Suddenly Camille had no good feeling about the matter. Marcus clapped his hands. "Well, folks, you're sure to ask everyone why I ordered you. Well, I talked to the producers of the film today. It's time to give the film more publicity. The first performance, here in Paris, will take place in a month. The press will appear. Interviews and photos are made." He paused, then continued, "Especially from our new couple."

The actors looked at each other in confusion.

"What couple are you talking about?," Kim asked. Marcus smiled. "I wouldn't have thought of it myself, but luckily, there is Jay." He tapped Jay on the shoulder, who smiled slightly. Camille's bad feeling increased. Marcus continued, "Genuine couples, of course, bring much more attention than just the movie characters. So from now on two of you will play the new movie couple."

"Play?," Camille asked. "So isn't that supposed to be real?"

"Well, for the press and everyone else, it's real. Just not for us. But that's no problem. Many actors work with this little trick."

"And who of us is to play this pair now?," asked a boy named Flo.

"Yes, I thought about it for a long time. But finally I came to the conclusion, or better, Jay has come to the point that the main characters would get the most attention. So this task falls to Camille and Jay."

Camille stared at her director. That couldn't be true! She glanced at Jay, who looked at her with raised eyebrows. She turned away from him. "But Marcus, it doesn't work. I have a boyfriend. How is that going to happen?"

"Very easily. You end up with him and get together with Jay."

"What?!"

Marcus sighed. "Camille, it's just a show. You don't have to really end up with him. You should only tell the press. And, of course, he has to play too, or it doesn't matter."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He must. Besides, it will not be forever. At most a few weeks until the excitement around the film has settled. After that everything is going on as before. You and Jay will eventually end. This is normal for young people. Then no one will say anything more. But for the publicity it's just perfect. So, have a nice evening. See you tomorrow afternoon at half past two."

So he went away.

After a while, the others also went. Only Kim, Toby, Jay and Camille remained. Camille turned to Jay, "Can I talk to you?"

He nodded. "Sure."

They walked around the corner to some chairs. Camille glanced at him angrily, and said, "Why are you doing this? The movie can't be so important to you. Is this all because of me?"

He smiled. "Maybe."

"You're just..." She didn't know what to say. It was all so unjust. Jay looked at her, grinning. "Poor, poor Logan. He will not like that." He laughed. Camille couldn't believe it. He winked at her, waved and then disappeared. Kim came over to her. She was angry too. "Such an arrogant dirty swine! That's incredible!"

"Yes that's it."

Kim looked at her worried. "Are you going to tell Logan?"

"I have to. Oh man, as if the other thing wasn't bad enough. I hope it will go well."

Kim nodded. "Yes, but if he loves you, then he will certainly understand it, right?"

Camille shrugged her shoulders. "I hope so," she said quietly. "But I'm not sure."


	43. The pronunciation

**Hey you industrious reader. Since the last chapters were all rather short, now comes a somewhat longer chapter. I hope you like it. Have fun, Firerush**

 _ **The pronunciation**_

Camille stood outside the door of the hotel room. From inside she could hear several voices and she knew that Kendall, James and Carlos were also in the room. She breathed deeply and knocked. The door was opened by James. "Hey Camille."

"Hey."

He embraced her and then led her inside. Kendall and Carlos came in and hugged her. Camille noticed how much she had missed the boys. After she had parted from Carlos, her eyes searched the room and finally found Logan, who was sitting on a couch and looking over at them. He hadn't stood up, but that didn't surprise her. He had been relaxed and satisfied at the river before, but that was over now. Now he looked tense and anxious. No wonder. Camille went to him and sat next to him. She gave him a short kiss on the cheek, which he hardly seemed to notice. She looked at the other guys, who were partly curious and partly worried. To relieve tension, she asked, "And how was your concert?"

"It was great," James replied. Carlos nodded enthusiastically. Camille smiled. "Too bad that I couldn't see it."

Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "Is not bad. It will be shown on TV tomorrow. Then you can see it."

Camille nodded and then silence reigned. Finally, Kendall cleared his throat and turned to James and Carlos, "Okay, how about we're going to pack? Then we don't need to do it tomorrow."

The two looked at him irritated.

"Since when are you packing so early?," James asked, confused. Kendall rolled his eyes. "Since now." Then he grabbed the two by the collar and pulled them to the door.

"But Kendall, your stuff is here in the room," Carlos said. Kendall sighed. "Yes, but I don't need it as long as you do."

"Since when?," James asked, grinning.

"Come on," Kendall said annoyed, pushing them out of the door into the hallway. Before he closing the door, he gave Logan and Camille another look of interest.

Camille knew she now everything had to tell Logan. She owed it to him. But at the moment it was hard for her, anything to say. Logan sat up and sighed. Then he asked, "You wanted to tell me something?" He tried to sound neutral but failed. Camille clearly heard the nervousness in his voice. What was strange, because if someone was nervous, then she.

"Yes." She hesitated. Now or never! "Well, you know I told you I had to get up at three o'clock that day to make a shoot?"

He just nodded.

"Yeah, well... I didn't feel particularly good that day..." Camille looked at him. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she suddenly saw concern in his face. But only for a moment, then Logan's face was blank again. She said, "So nothing bad. Just... Well... more like homesickness. I just missed you all. At least after the shoot Kim wanted to go out and asked me if I wanted to come with her. I would have said yes, but that evening I was too tired." Again she hesitated. Now there was no way back. "Anyway, a short time later, Jay suddenly appeared..." Camille broke off. She was a bit surprised, because Logan suddenly felt quite tense. As if he knew what was coming now.

"We've been talking. He said that he too missed his friends and so on... He has comforted me... And then..."

"He kissed you," Logan said tonelessly. She took a deep breath. "Yes... No."

"What does this mean? Did he kiss you now or not?"

"He... kissed me, but... I did it too."

Silence. Logan stared at her. There was no movement in his face. His brown eyes, which normally always shone, were empty and dark.

"But it was only briefly. Maybe one or two seconds, more not. Then I pushed him away immediately and I threw him out. Honest."

He still said nothing. She turned away from him. "I'm sorry," she said softly. Then she stood up. "Maybe I should rather go." But before she could do more than three steps, he said, "Wait..."

Camille turned to Logan. He had stood up and walked towards her. He stopped before her. "Why do you want to go?"

Camille looked at him irritated. Was that serious now? "I... I guess you don't want me here, do you?"

"What makes you think that?"

Slowly she had enough. "Now seriously, Logan! I just told you I betrayed you and you ask why I want to go? Damn, it wasn't even the first time! So please stop asking stupid questions." Again she turned away and wanted to leave, but Logan grabbed her by the arm and held her. A strange feeling came over Camille. At first she didn't know what it was, but then she understood. It was a Déjà-vu. And she also knew why. They had once been in such an attitude. And a moment later Logan had...

As if Logan had the same thought as she did, he suddenly released her. Now the shock and the terror stood in his face. He swallowed. "Sorry." His voice was hoarse. "If... If you really want to go, then do it." He turned and moved away from her. Camille looked at him. It was strange, but suddenly she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with Logan and calm him down. She couldn't go now. Slowly she walked up to him. He had sat down on the floor in front of the couch and stared down. Camille suspected what was going on in him. She sat next to him. "Logan, I'm really sorry. I know this shouldn't have happened."

"That's fine."

Surprised, she looked at him. "Aren't you angry?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Camille, you... Oh man, how can I explain that? So, look, if you could forgive me what I did, then I would be a pretty idiot if I couldn't forgive you this little mistake. Do you understand?"

She had to think about his words for a moment. "I think so. But that doesn't change the fact that it happened anyway."

"No, it doesn't. But it wasn't your fault. Jay took advantage of you. He has been waiting for the right moment... And zack! You couldn't help it."

"But why do I have that bad conscience?"

"Because you feel it was your fault. You think you should have done something about it. But believe me, you couldn't help it. And that's why I'm not angry. Well, it's not true. I'm angry with him. I never liked him. But you're not to blame."

Camille still felt her bad conscience, but she was also relieved. She was glad that she had finally told Logan, and even happier she was because Logan wasn't angry with her. On the contrary, he even defended her. Was there a better boyfriend than Logan? Suddenly she pulled him to her and kissed him.

They were still sitting on the ground. For a few minutes it was quiet in the room, but it wasn't unpleasant. Nevertheless Logan now said, "I suppose your bad conscience was also the reason why you didn't report."

Camille nodded, then she hesitated before she said, "Logan, there's one more thing."

"What?"

"I had to go back to the set before."

"Yes, and?"

"Well, do you remember when Jo had to pretend she was together with Jett?"

"Yes," he said slowly.

"Well, now guess who's lucky to be together with his co-partner this time," she said ironically.

"What?"

She nodded. "Yes, and it was Jay's idea."

"Okay, that's probably not going to be easy, but somehow we're going to do it. We are accustomed to bad times."

Camille shook her head, smiling. "What have I done to deserve you?," she asked softly. Logan smiled. "I could ask you the same," he said, kissing her lovingly. After a while she broke away from him. "Tell me, can I sleep here tonight?" To her surprise, Logan began to laugh.

"What?," she asked.

"I thought you never asked." He stood up and pulled her up.

"What about Kendall?"

Logan smiled. "Don't worry about him. He will be fine at James and Carlos."

Now Camille also had to laugh.

After Logan had lend her clothes to sleep, Camille had disappeared in the bath. He had already moved on the bed and waited. His phone vibrated. A new message. He opened it and read:

 _Hey Logan,_

 _Everything all right with you two? Did you talk? What was going on?_

 _Kendall_

Logan typed back quickly:

 _Hey Kendall,_

 _Don't worry, everything is fine. I'll tell you about it tomorrow._

 _Logan_

 _P.S: Hopefully you can sleep well with James and Carlos. Sorry for that._

Kendall's answer came quickly:

 _Don't worry. We can do it. I'm glad everything is okay with you. See you tomorrow and good night._

 _P.S: But don't be too loud. The walls aren't all too thick. ;-)_

Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head. At that moment the bathroom door opened and Camille came out. Logan was amazed. Even without make-up and only in his boxershorts and his T-shirt looked Camille just fantastic. She could carry anything. She came slowly to him. For some reason Logan was very excited. She lay down to him.

"You look great," he whispered, kissing her. As she passionately replied the kiss, Logan turned off his head.


	44. Talk with Kendall

**Hey guys, I must tell that the end of this story comes closer. I'm not sure, but I guess, there will still be 15 chapters come. But I had already said at the beginning that there will probably be a continuation...**

 **And now have fun with the next chapter, firerush**

 _ **Talk with Kendall**_

When Camille awoke the next morning, she kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to see the disappointment immediately. Because it just had to be a dream. The imagination that Logan had been with her and she had told him everything was just too good to be true. Nevertheless, she opened her eyes. The disappointment came immediately. She saw the same hotel room as every morning. But no, something was different. When Camille looked around more closely, she even discovered several differences. Confusion broke into her. If this wasn't her hotel room, where was she? A sound beside her made her flinch. She turned her head... and would have preferred to scream for joy. Logan was next to her. Camille couldn't believe it. It hadn't been a dream. Suddenly she just felt happy. Logan was still asleep. A look at the clock told her why. It was half past seven in the morning. Normally, Camille slept longer, but the shooting routine had this changed. Carefully she stood up and went to the window. Everything was quiet. But then she saw someone. Even from this distance, Camille recognized the person. She looked at Logan, but he was still asleep. On the night table she discovered the key card. Then she went out quietly...

In the hotel area was nothing going on. Camille walked along the path until she reached a meadow. There, next to a bench, was Kendall. As it looked, he was busy with early sport. Because he hadn't yet noticed Camille, she approached him quietly. Finally she said with a smile, "Good morning Kendall."

Kendall lost the balance with fright and stumbled aside. He turned around. "Camille, you can't scare me so much."

"Oh, don't say that the big Kendall Knight is scared."

Kendall just grinned and sat down on the bench. Camille did the same, and asked, "Why are you up so early? You normally sleep longer."

Kendall nodded. "Yes, at home. But whenever we're on the road, I get up early. I just can't sleep so well in different beds. I then feel uncomfortable. And whenever I feel uncomfortable, I do sports."

Camille nodded.

"But why are _you_ up so early?" He suddenly grinned. "Has Logan snored?"

Camille laughed. "Nonsense. You know very well that he doesn't snore. No, by the constant early getting up because of the shoot, my sleep rhythm has totally changed. I hope this will change again. I hate being awake so early."

Kendall was silent for a moment. "Oh, good. I thought it was... But then it's all right."

"What did you think?"

Kendall shrugged. "Well, I thought Logan had nightmares again and wake you up."

"No... Does he have nightmares?"

Kendall looked at her questioningly. "Didn't he tell you?"

"No, I think he doesn't tell me anything lately," she said sadly. Kendall sighed. "Camille, that doesn't mean that Logan doesn't trust you. He just doesn't want you to worry so much about him."

"Great. As if that would change something."

A few minutes was silence.

"Are the nightmares... bad?", asked Camille finally.

"Are nightmares not always bad?"

Camille was silent. Were there any other things that Logan didn't tell her?

"He doesn't talk about it," Kendall said quietly.

"What?"

"Logan, about the nightmares. He doesn't talk about it."

"Not even with you?"

"No. I sometimes ask him about it, but... Well, he just says if they were very bad or not. But he doesn't say anything about details."

"And that goes like this every night?"

"Most of the time, yes."

"Can't you help him?"

"He'd have to talk about it first."

Camille nodded thoughtfully. Kendall put an arm around her. "Hey, don't worry. One day he will do it. And then all is well."

"Do you really think so?"

"Sure, of course. With such a great girlfriend like you, he can do everything. I'm sure."

She smiled. "Thanks Kendall." She hugged him briefly.

"You're welcome." He stood up. "Well, I'll go upstairs again."

"OK. I'll come with you."

After they standing in the elevator, Camille asked, "Was it really bad that you had to spend the night with James and Carlos?"

He laughed. "Oh, nonsense. That was all right."

"You were three guys in a double room. Didn't you have to sleep on the couch?"

"Not me. But Carlos."

"Why?"

"Because he pulled the shorter drinking straw."

Camille laughed.

"Of course, only Carlos and I pulled. James would never sleep on a couch. That wouldn't do well to his beauty sleep," Kendall said, rolling his eyes. Camille chuckled. "Yes that's right. I'm glad you didn't mind. Actually it wasn't planned."

Kendall smiled. "Well, we thought so before. Was it worth at least that the poor Carlitos had to sleep on the couch?"

Camille shook her head, smiling. "Let Logan tell you."

"Come on, Camille. We're friends."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Fine. Yes, it was worth it. Are you happy now?"

Kendall grinned. "Then it's all right. Man, Carlos would have been annoyed otherwise..."

Camille hit Kendall against the shoulder. The elevator door opened and the two got out. Before Kendall disappeared into the neighbor's room, Camille said, "Hey, Kendall."

He looked at her questioningly.

"Thanks for the conversation."

He smiled. "As I said: You're welcome."

Camille nodded to him and was about to go in Logan's room when Kendall said, "We're leaving at one o'clock."

Camille turned around.

"That means you have a good five hours. Take advantage of it," he said, smiling, and went into the neighbor's room.


	45. Another goodbye

_**Another goodbye...**_

Logan was still asleep. Camille sat next to him and watched him. He looked so peaceful. Something that was rare for him in recent times. One of his hands lay casual on the blanket. Camille took his hand in her own. Unconsciously she began stroking his hand as she thought about the conversation with Kendall. Had Logan really such bad nightmares...?

Logan was awakened by a strange feeling. There was something that stroked his hand. For a moment he thought it was some kind of insect and opened his eyes. But when he saw what was the reason, he had to smile. Camille didn't notice that he was awake. She was much too deeply absorbed in her thoughts. Logan let the whole thing take about five minutes, then he decided to make himself noticeable. His hand had been lying quietly in her own all the time. But now he grabbed her hand and locked it so that she could no longer move it freely. Because of the sudden movement Camille was a bit frightened, but she still didn't notice that he was awake. She just looked confused at the two hands. Probably she thought that it had been a sleeping reflex. Logan smiled and cleared his throat. Camille turned her head and looked at Logan, surprised. Then she blinked and at last she seemed to wake up from her thoughts. "Logan, you're awake."

Logan couldn't help it and began to laugh. "Nice to see you too."

She grimaced. Logan smirked. "Come on, Cami. Don't be angry. It was just fun." He straightened and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled. "You're lucky that you're so sweet."

A few minutes later, Logan said, "You're awake early."

"Yes, but I've used the time well until you're woke up."

"I noticed," he said, grinning. She shook her head. "No, that's not what I mean. I met Kendall earlier and we were talking."

"Where did you meet Kendall?"

"Outside. You slept and I saw him outside. Then I went to him."

"And you left me alone?"

She leaned towards him and kissed him. "Sorry."

"Its okay. It was just fun."

Both were silent for a moment. But then Logan suddenly straightened up and his eyes grew wide. "Wait a minute, you talked to Kendall?"

"Yeah. Is that bad?"

"Eh, no. I thought..."

"You thought he was telling me about your nightmares, didn't you?"

Logan bit his lower lip and looked away. Camille shook her head. "What's wrong with you? Why don't you tell me?"

"Oh, I... I just didn't want you to worry because..."

"That can't be true! Damn, Logan, it's sweet that you want to protect me, but you don't need that! You can tell me everything. Or don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." Logan was ashamed. Camille was right. He should have told her. "I'm sorry, Camille."

"Oh, come here," she said, smiling and hugged him. "But the next time I want you to tell me something, okay? I will help you and be there for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do, really. I promise you."

The time passed too fast and it was time to say good-bye. The mood was tense, but Logan tried to make a joke, "Well, looks like we've changed the roles now. This time _I_ have to get into the plane."

Camille didn't find it very funny. "I wish I could come with you."

Logan nodded. "Yes, me too. But hey, it's just about a month. We will do it."

Camille knew that Logan was pretending to be so confident. He probably fought pretty hard inside, not to let go of his true feelings. Perhaps it was better.

"Do you think we'll get this with Jay?," she asked. Logan nodded. "We have no other choice. I'll tell Gustavo and Kelly about it. They will certainly have a good idea for the press. We can do it."

Camille nodded. Logan was right. A moment later came the loudspeaker announcement that the flight to Los Angeles was now ready. Logan sighed and hugged her one last time. "I'll miss you and I can't wait until this month is finally over."

She leaned her head against his chest. "I feel the same way. I love you."

He raised her chin and kissed her lovingly. "I love you too."


	46. Kidnapped

**So, with this chapter begins the last act of this story.**

 _ **Kidnapped**_

Angry and disappointed, Camille stood at the window, glancing at the dark sky. She should have known. But that actually made everything worse. She turned her back to the window, and her eyes fell on the calendar on the wall, not for the first time that day. 21st July, her and Logan's second anniversary. The two had known from the beginning that they couldn't spend the day together, but they had agreed to rectify the day. If only not this news had been, then the two would celebrate their anniversary in two weeks. But now this project had become impossible and Logan didn't even know it. Camille sat down on her bed and looked at the clock. In twenty minutes the premiere of the film _'City of Love'_ would be pending. And, as a matter of fact, Marcus had done nothing better to do than to tell his actors that they would probably remain in Paris for two more months! That was the reason for Camille's disappointment and she was angry because dozens of reporters were invited for tonight. So she had to act the whole evening as if she were together with Jay. Restlessly she stroked her blanket until she touched something. She turned her head and saw the pink plush dog. Camille took it in her hand and looked at it thoughtfully. Logan knew nothing about the extension and Camille wasn't sure if she should tell him today. But then she remembered the last time she had concealed something from him. But at the thought of his possible response her stomach became faint. Involuntarily she pressed the dog against her face and closed her eyes. Different emotions grew up in her: fear, grief, anger, loneliness, melancholy, disappointment. Suddenly she couldn't hold onto herself and the tears came into her eyes...

"You're all right, Camille?," Kim asked, looking worried.

"Uh, yes. Why?"

"Well, first you were too late and secondly you've been checking your make-up all the time. And I know that you are not so vain."

Camille was silent.

"Did you talk to Logan?," Kim asked. Camille pushed her into the side. "Be quiet, if the press knows we're talking about Logan, then the devil is going."

Kim only looked at her. Camille groaned. "Fine. No, I didn't talk to him. I was just thinking and didn't look at my watch. Satisfied?"

"And the make-up?"

Silence.

"You were crying, didn't you?," Kim said, looking at Camille sympathetically. She just shrugged her shoulders and looked around. After the film performance, the hype was far from over: hundreds of interviews and photos were made. Especially of Jay and Camille. Now, however, it had been quiet and Kim had taken the opportunity to talked to Camille. Jay came to them. Camille sighed inwardly. Hopefully it wasn't an interview again. But no, when Jay came to them, he smiled at Camille and asked, "Don't you think it's too loud here?"

Camille was aware that they were still being watched by enough reporters. So she kindly replied, "Well, not really. Do you?"

He nodded. "Yes, how about if we take a little break? Not long, just a few minutes."

The people heard every word. Camille nodded, smiling. "That sounds good."

"Wonderful. Then come." He took her hand and pulled her with him. Out of the corner of her eye Camille saw Kim look curiously at them and how the reporters were eagerly scribbling in their notebooks. They meet Marcus. He laughed and asked, winking, "Well, you two. A little time out of the whole stress?"

Camille noticed that he spoke loudly, so that the press could see everything that had to do with Camille and Jay. Camille laughed and Jay answered, "Yes, but don't worry. It will not take long."

Jay and Camille walked down the street and slowly moved away from the others. Only when Camille was sure that no one could see them, she let go of Jay's hand and looked at him with disgust. "And what's the matter now?," she asked annoyed. Jay didn't let himself get out of his way and went on. "What I said, a little pause."

Camille rolled her eyes. Finally, they went around a corner and Jay stopped suddenly. He looked around briefly, then leaned over to Camille. At first, she thought he wanted to kiss her again, but then she felt his lips in her ear and he whispered, "If you don't do anything wrong and you're quiet, then nothing will happen to anyone." His tone had changed. He still sounded calm, but a dangerous undertone had crept into his voice. Camille wanted to go back, but Jay held her tight. "No attention, or your awesome Logan will never see you again!"

"You wouldn't do me any harm," Camille said coolly. She knew that was the truth. Jay now laughed. "Right. But for Logan I can't promise anything."

Camille knew that that was the truth too, and her heart contracted painfully when she thought about it. "What do you want from me? Haven't you already achieved everything?" She saw a car coming to her. He shook his head. "Not quite yet."

The car was now very close and Camille used her chance. She rid of from Jay and ran to the car. "Help, you must help me. I am threatened!"

The car braked, but no one went out to help her. Instead, she suddenly felt an arm that lay firmly on her shoulders and she heard Jay's voice again with this dangerous undertone, "Didn't I tell you to keep quiet? Is your Logan so important to you? Well, as you wish. A call and your boyfriend is done."

"No," said Camille. "Please don't do anything to him. Please! I am sorry."

The pressure on her shoulders slumped. At the same time, she wondered why the driver of the car had still done nothing.

"You're lucky I've already guessed you're going to try something like that. Just for your info: It wouldn't have helped you anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

In exactly this moment the side window of the car was lowered. Camille could see the driver... and didn't trust her eyes.

"Good evening, Camille. Long time no see. How's Lucy, Kendall and James?," Beau asked, laughing. Jay rolled his eyes. "No time for greetings. We must hurry." He looked at Camille. "Even if you have not followed my instructions, I will leave your boyfriend alone. Because as already said: I've already guessed it. However, this is your last chance. If you don't do exactly what I say, then Logan will suffer. Very suffering. Roger that?"

Camille nodded mutely. She had no choice.

"Good." Jay walked around and opened the passenger door. "Get in," he said quietly. She did what he said. Jay closed the door and went back to Beau's side. "Give me your knife."

Beau grinned and gave it to him. Jay caught Camille's eyes and smiled soothingly. "Don't worry. I'll do nothing to you." Then he raised the knife and slit open his cheek. Camille suppressed a scream, while Beau only looked curiously. He cut his suit and his pants. Then he cut himself into the leg. At last he smeared some of his own blood into his hair. He folded the knife and handed it to Beau. "Throw it into a river. But watch out that no one is watching you."

"No problem."

Jay nodded. Then he suddenly biting his lower lip and grabbed Beau with his clean hand on the collar. "And I warn you. If you harm her somehow, you will pay for it! Roger that?"

Beau raised, only moderately interested, an eyebrow. "Don't worry. I stick to our plan and I won't do anything to her. OK?"

Jay gave him a threatening look, then nodded.

"You should hurry," said Beau. "Otherwise it's too late."

"All right. Then everything runs as discussed and I will contact you as soon as I can."

"OK. Shall we?"

"Yes." Jay looked at Camille. "Hey, don't worry. Everything will be all right."

Camille had no idea what she should say. She was in shock. Jay gave Beau a sign and he started the car. A moment later, the car disappeared. Jay looked after it, hoping that Beau would follow the plan and that he wouldn't do anything to Camille. Then he looked at the clock and smiled. "Show-Time," he said and running away...

Kim was talking to Toby and Flo when she heard a scream, "Help!"

She turned around. Again the scream sounded, and this time some others heard it. Suddenly, Jay ran around the corner. At his sight, some people screamed. He just looked terrible! As if he had been attacked.

 _'But what about Camille? Where is she?,'_ Kim wondered anxiously. At that moment, Marcus came running. "Jay, damn it! What happened?!"

But Jay didn't answer, but fell on the floor panting.

"Someone must call an ambulance! Quick!," Marcus shouted. Again he turned to Jay, "Come on, boy. Tell me. What happened?"

"Camille... They have... kidnapped... Camille...," Jay managed to say before he lost consciousness.


	47. Strange meeting

_**Strange meeting**_

Camille no longer understood the world. Of all the people in the world, Jay's accomplice was _Beau?_ How did that fit together? She glanced at him. Beau sat relaxed on his seat. He didn't seem to mind that he was about to commit kidnapping. What was the plan of the two? "Where are you going to take me?"

He smiled. "To a safe place. Just enjoy the ride."

"What did Jay do?"

"I can't say it."

"And how, in the world, have you become his partner?"

This time he laughed. "You ask a lot of questions. But whatever, I can at least answer the last question..."

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _(Beau, a year ago)_

He sat bored in his apartment, watching TV. Everywhere just the same scrap. But then he saw a face that he hadn't seen since a year: _Lucy Stone._ Beau narrowed his eyes. His ex-girlfriend gave an interview. For a moment, he wondered if he should just switch, but then his curiosity won and he put the sound louder, "Yes, the singing and performing takes quite a long time. Among other things, it also hurts private life. Especially because my boyfriend works the same. We don't have much time for common activities."

Beau began to laugh. Well, then this Kendall hadn't so much luck. But it was right, after all, he had taken Lucy away. That the two had no time for each other was just right. The interview went on, "Still, James supports you quite well, while your work, right?"

"Yes, we support each other. Since we both know exactly how hard the music business can sometimes be. I'm very glad I have James because he always understands what I'm doing."

Beau was confused. James? Wasn't she together with Kendall? He remembered the events at the Palm Woods. No, James hadn't done anything to protect Lucy. Sure, he wanted to get rid of Beau too, but only so he didn't lose his reputation as the best-looking guy at the Palm Woods. Since when did Lucy like such guys? Kendall had tried everything to protect Lucy. So why, she wasn't with him, but with this monkey James?

 _(Beau, nine months ago)_

He was back in Los Angeles and now he knew the whole story. And now his wrath was directed not only to Kendall but also to James. He had a plan. He wanted to make life more difficult for both of them. And he already knew how to do it, because the most important thing for them was their band...

 _(Beau, six months ago)_

He was sitting in his hotel room in Los Angeles. Several papers lay before him. The matter with Logan was perfect for his plan. Beau didn't know Logan and was not interested in him either. But what Logan had done was simply great. The whole band was actually transported back to Minnesota. He got up and went to the door. There, on the ground, lie the current newspaper. He took it and looked forward to the next scandal news of Big Time Rush. But the headline announced the exact opposite. BTR were back in Los Angeles. Beau also read that this afternoon a press conference was held, where the guys wanted to explain everything. Beau was horrified. That would mean that the band would get back on foot and that would be especially pleased by Kendall and James. The press conference was the point. He had to make sure that the scandal wasn't over yet...

Laughing, he watched the horrified faces of Kendall and James as the policemen took Logan away. It was almost perfect. Unfortunately, the policemen had come a little too late. The press conference had already come to an end. Nevertheless, he was glad, because the guys had certainly not expected that. And it had been so easy. He had simply called anonymous to the police and displayed Logan because of a serious bodily injury. He didn't care whether the bulls were punishing Logan or they let him run. It was all about the effect, and it was terrific. When he was about to leave, another boy noticed him, who was also very interested in the spectacle. The boy raised his head and looked at Beau. Something about this look pleased Beau. He was devious. The boy came toward him. "Who are you?"

"And you?," said Beau. The boy grinned. "I'm Jay. And I'd like to know what do you have to do with Big Time Rush."

"I'm Beau. And to answer your question, it's something personal. And you?"

Jay looked at him thoughtfully. "It's complicated. To put it briefly, I wonder how I can get rid of Logan."

"You hate him?," Beau asked curiously.

"Yes. He hurt a girl that means a lot to me. But she simply doesn't want to end with him."

"You speak of Camille?"

Jay's eyes darkened. "Where do you know her from?"

"She helped to trap me so that Kendall can get my ex."

"Your ex?"

"Yes, Lucy Stone. But I've heard she's now with this monkey James. In any case, I hate the two for taking my Lucy away."

Jay seemed to think. "So, you hate them?"

"Yes, that's why I called the cops. The look of the two was so worthwhile."

"You called the police?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

Jay smiled. "Not at all. On the contrary, it's perfect."

Beau shrugged his shoulders. "Well, anyway. My work is done first. Bye." He turned and had only taken a few steps when he heard Jay ask, "How about I offer you an opportunity to annoy the two more?"

Beau stopped and turned around. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you hate Kendall and James. I hate Logan. I think we both are a good team."

Beau considered. Jay seemed a little crazy, but the idea pleased him. "But how shall we do that?"

Jay grinned again. "Tell me, Beau, what do you think of France?"

 _ ***End of flashback***_

"Well, we got to know each other. And his plan pleased me a lot. That's why I'm here. Does that answer your question?" He looked at Camille, smiling.

"You called the police?"

"Yup."

They had been discussing who it could have been for hours. Camille had even temporarily suspected her own father. To the idea that Beau had called the police, they would never have come. Suddenly the car stopped and Beau said, satisfied, "We have arrived."


	48. Bad news

_**Bad news**_

Camille looked at the small house. Somehow it reminded her of a kind of bungalow. The other houses looked almost identical. Beau passed her and unlocked the door. "Ladys first," he said, smiling. Suspiciously she went inside. From the inside it was not further spectacular. It looked bored. But still it was in good condition. "Who owns the house?"

"I rented it temporarily," he said, closing the door. He led her down the hallway to one of the back rooms. He opened the door, turned on the light, and stepped aside. "Your room."

Camille looked around. It was, as expected, nothing great. A large bed, a few shelves, a closet. But two, no actually three things she noticed. The floor was carpeted, a TV in the corner, and a keyhole at the window. Confused, she turned to Beau. He understood their confusion. "Well, Jay thought it too well with you. The carpet and TV were his idea. He wanted you to feel comfortable here." He rolled his eyes. "And as you see, the window doesn't help you either."

She sat down on the bed, exhausted. She just wanted to be alone. Beau felt this to happen and was about to leave when something else occurred to him, "Oh, your cell phone. Give it to me."

A fright passed through her body. She had no more thought of her cell phone! You could locate it and then... But then it occurred to her that she had turned off her mobile phone before the film performance, so it didn't disturb. And until now she hadn't turned it back on. Had Logan probably already tried to call her? She gave Beau her cell phone. He smiled. "Turned off? Clever."

Camille said nothing. He turned the phone around and removed the battery. "So, and now I wish you a good night. And if you can't fall asleep, remember that at this moment policemen are with your boyfriend and give him the bad news. Perhaps that helps you." He laughed and closed the door. Camille stared at him, and at the thought of Logan, she became ill with fear. Hopefully he would survive it...

The guys sat with Mrs. Knight and Katie in the apartment. Well, almost all the guys, because Logan was already in his room all day. James also noticed this, "Logan isn't coming out of his room today, is he?"

Kendall shook his head. "He's waiting for Camille to call him."

"Oh, today is their second anniversary," said Carlos. There was a knock at the door. Mrs. Knight got up and went to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised, because two policemen were standing in front of her. "Good day. Are you Mrs. Knight?"

"Yes... Can I help you?"

"I hope so. My name is Officer Baker and that is my partner Johnson," one said, pointing to himself and his colleague.

"Could we come in?," Johnson asked. Mrs. Knight nodded and led the two in. When Kendall saw the two, he jumped up. "Wait a minute, you are the two, who interrogated Logan."

Before one of the two policemen could say anything, Kendall continued, "That's unbelievable! What do you want from him?"

"We need to talk to him. It's important," Baker said. Mrs. Knight turned to Kendall. "Please, bring him here."

Kendall shrugged his shoulders and went to his room. He opened the door and entered. Logan stood at the window. Kendall cleared his throat and he turned around. "Oh, hey Kendall. What's up?"

"Has she already reported?"

"No."

Kendall nodded. "There is someone in the living room who wants to speak to you."

Logan shook his head. "As long as it's not Camille, I don't care."

"I believe you, but it's really important. Come on."

Logan sighed and followed Kendall out. Officer Baker looked at him calmly. "Hello Mr. Mitchell."

Logan said nothing, but stared at him angrily. The memory of how Baker had treated him was still bad. Obviously Johnson noticed this too, then he took over the conversation, "Mr. Mitchell, we have bad news for you. Perhaps you will sit down."

Logan shook his head. His hands clenched, and Kendall put a hand on his shoulder. Johnson sighed. "We received an email from our French colleagues an hour ago... They said that your girlfriend, Camille Roberts, was abducted..." Officer Johnson broke off when he saw how Logan suddenly became pale and lost consciousness...


	49. How are things going on?

_**How are things going on?**_

It was fortunate that Kendall was right behind Logan, because otherwise he would have hit the ground rather roughly. James came to his aid and joined Logan to the couch and laid him down carefully. Mrs. Knight came to them and sat down next to Logan. She gently stroked his hair.

"Shall we call a doctor?," Johnson asked.

"No, I don't think that is necessary. It was probably just the shock." She turned to Katie and Carlos, "Be so good and bring me a glass of water and a wet cloth."

The two nodded and ran off. Kendall turned to the policemen, "But how could that happen? And have you a trace?"

This time Baker spoke again, "As far as we know, there was a film show this evening. Of course, the press was involved. Well, after a few hours, Miss Roberts and her co-partner wanted to take a break and have moved away from it. According to Mr. Martens, the two were talking when suddenly a car came to them. Three men sat in it. These men dragged the girl into the car, but Mr. Martens tried to protect her. Then one of the men approached him and drew a knife. He had maltreated Mr. Martens, and in the end he was no longer able to protect the girl. So the men went on, and Mr. Martens used his last strength to return to the others. There he could just tell his director what had happened before he became unconscious. He's been taken to the hospital by now." Baker fell silent and the others looked at him. Carlos and Katie had now dived again with the necessary things and handed them to Mrs. Knight, who immediately began to wipe Logan's forehead with the cloth. It took a few minutes, but then Logan came back. He was incredibly pale.

"How are you?," Mrs. Knight asked. "Do you need a doctor?"

Logan shook his head and tried to get up. Kendall and James helped him. Logan looked at the policemen. "Can we help somehow?"

Johnson smiled faintly. "No, but when we find out something, we'll get back to you. Please don't worry too much. We promise that we will do everything we can to find your girlfriend."

Logan nodded and the policemen left.

A few hours later there was a knock on the door again. Kendall stood up and opened the door. Jake stood in front of him. He looked pale and helpless.

 _'Just like Logan,'_ Kendall thought. He looked at Jake sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Jake."

Jake just nodded and Kendall led him in. Mrs. Knight came up to him. "Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry about what happened to your sister. This is terrible." She hugged him briefly and he smiled sadly. "Thanks, Mrs. Knight." Then he looked around. "Where is Logan?"

Kendall grimaced and pointed to a corner. There sat Logan. He had laid his head on his knees for some time. Jake went to him and knelt down before him. Then he put a hand on his shoulder and said softly, "I'm sorry, Logan."

Logan raised his head slightly. "Me too."

Jake pulled him close and hugged him. The others looked sad. The brother and the boyfriend. Both were overwhelmed with the situation. Finally, Logan asked, "Does your family know?"

"Yes, I've called them."

"And?"

"Well, my dad is totally furious, my mom is horrified and sad and my brother finds all crappy."

Logan nodded and looked over at the others. No one knew what to say. Finally Carlos asked softly, "And how are things going on?"

No one could answer his question.


	50. It starts

_**It starts**_

"We can't just sit around here. We've got to do something!," James shouted angrily and hit the table with his fist.

"James is right. While we are sitting around here, these guys may do something else with Camille. Who knows if she's still..." Jo didn't speak any further, but began to cry again. She was really worried about her best friend. Kendall put an arm around her and pulled her to him.

"I don't think she's hurt," Carlos said thoughtfully. "I mean, Camille is strong. She already knows how to defend herself."

"Oh Carlos," Lucy replied annoyed. "You know what kind of guys are walking around in this world. And clearly, Camille is strong, nevertheless these guys have managed to take her with them. You should think about that."

"Leave him alone, Lucy! You sound like you're just waiting for something like that." Alexa was really angry, but not as angry as Lucy, "That's stupid! I think just realistic. You just have to look at the news to know what..."

"Hey, that's enough!," Kendall shouted, and the two girls fell silent.

"The last thing we can use now is that we're fight. Right now we must hold together! Of course, nobody knows what's with Camille, but..."

"I do," Logan said quietly. Everyone looked at him.

"How?," Lucy asked suspiciously. Logan sighed, then said, "Well, I can feel it." He saw that Lucy opened her mouth to answer something, so he continued, "I know this sounds crazy, but it's true. I can't explain why, but... I know she is doing well so far. If... If she were not, I would know it, because..."

"Because you love her," Jo said quietly. Logan nodded.

"Okay," James said. "Still, we have to do something, don't we?"

Logan stood up. "Yes, James. And I know what I'll do."

"And what?," Alexa asked.

"I'll pack my things, take the first flight to Paris, and then I will look for her."

The others were silent, then Lucy asked uncertainly, "And how will that help you? Because you can't do anything on your own."

"He will not be alone either. I'll come with him," James said, standing beside Logan. Carlos and Kendall looked at each other, then Kendall stood up. "Me too," he said, and went to the two.

"And me too," Carlos shouted, following Kendall.

"Well, I'll go with you," Alexa said.

"No," said Carlos and Kendall at the same time.

"Why not?" This time Jo had spoken. The boys looked at each other.

"It could be dangerous," Kendall replied.

"Oh please," Lucy groaned. "You don't mean that serious, right? We all can defend us. So don't worry."

"Band meeting," Kendall said, pulling the guys into his and Logan's room.

"We can't take them with us," Carlos said. "This is too risky."

"But Lucy is right. They can defend themselves," James replied calmly.

"Yes, Camille can also defend herself and what did it help her?," Kendall asked annoyed.

"What do you think, Logan?," Carlos asked, turning to his friend. Logan sighed, then he said, "I'm not sure. But perhaps we should take them with us."

"But what about you?"

Logan knew what Kendall wanted. He went to the window and looked out. Then he said quietly, "I don't know how you are, but I would be glad if I had Camille with me."

"You'd really take Camille with you?," James asked.

"In the beginning I would probably be against it, but in the end I would have been glad if she were with me."

The other three were silent and thought about Logan's words.

"But what about you?," Kendall asked again.

"Well, I know you're happy when you're with them. You can decide for yourself what you want to do, I don't stand in your way. Just decide now! We are running out of time."

"Are you sure Camille is doing well?," James asked hopefully. Logan turned and nodded. The others looked at each other. They knew what to do.

"All right," Kendall said. "They can go with us."

James and Carlos nodded.

"Good," Logan replied. "Then I'll go to Jake and tell him what we will do." He left the room. The girls looked at him, but Logan didn't say anything to them. The others should do that. He still had a lot to do.


	51. Friends are irreplaceable

_**Friends are irreplaceable**_

The sun had already gone down, and it was now dark in the room. Logan didn't care. He sat alone on his bed in the hotel room, thinking. Everything had gone faster than expected. When Jake heard what they were up to, he had agreed without hesitation that he would come with them. Mrs. Knight had been very relieved about that. Gustavo and Kelly had agreed to pay all the costs. Two days ago they had arrived in Paris. But so far they hadn't find out something new. They had talked to Kim and the director, even to the police. No news. Slowly, Logan worried about whether it was a good idea. But he was sure, that Camille was doing well...

There was a knock on the door. Logan didn't answer. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to someone. He hoped the person would go away, but to his disappointment the door was opened.

"Logan?"

He heard Alexa's voice. When she saw that he was awake, she closed the door and came towards him. She sat next to him and looked at him in the dark. "What are you thinking?"

"Isn't that clear?" His voice had an aggressive tone, which he regretted. He said a little gentlerly, "Sorry. It wasn't meant like that."

She nodded mutely. She could understand him. "Can I do something for you? I mean, so you feel better?"

He shook his head and smiled sadly. "I don't think so. But thank you, Lex."

Alexa sighed. She felt so sorry for Logan. He didn't deserve it. Actually, no one had deserve anything like that. Suddenly she heard a slight sniffle. "Hey," she said quietly, pulling him to her. "It's okay. We'll do it. Everything will be all right."

"I don't want it anymore. I don't want to suffer anymore. Why is this all happening?"

"It'll stop at some point. Believe me."

The minutes passed, while Logan was crying softly and Alexa tried to comfort him. Then there was a knock at the door and a voice asked softly, "Lex, Logan, are you there?" It was Carlos. Quickly, Logan broke away from Alexa and wiped his face. He didn't want Carlos to see that he was crying.

"We're here," Alexa said, and Carlos came in. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sleeping here," Logan said ironically. Carlos rolled his eyes. "And you?," he asked his girlfriend. Alexa shook her head and said to Logan, "Oh Logan, I think Carlos got us. Now we must tell him the truth."

Logan nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid you're right." He turned to Carlos, "Carlos, it's time you learned the truth: Alexa and I... are best friends and sometimes we talk to each other."

Alexa and Carlos started laughing and even Logan smiled slightly.

"I'm shocked," Carlos replied, still laughing. After a few minutes they calmed down again.

They talked for a while until Alexa finally got up. "It's getting late. We should go."

Carlos nodded and stood up. Logan smiled. "Good night you two."

"Night Loges," Carlos said, tapping his shoulder.

"Night Logan," Alexa replied, hugging him briefly. As she did, Logan whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

She smiled and winked at him. Then she waved and went out with Carlos. Logan lay down. Even though he was still sad, he felt somewhat better. Friends are just irreplaceable. Even if everything appears dark, they are able to bring some light into the darkness.


	52. An unexpected offer

_**An unexpected offer**_

It was time for an other band meeting. This time without the girls again, but with Jake. The five guys were not sure what the next step was. Four days had already elapsed, without clues. They had already gone through all the ideas when it knocked at the door. Jake stood up and opened the door. He was surprised, when he saw who stood before him. "Hello can I help you?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, I'm looking for Logan."

At the mention of his name, Logan turned his head and stood up. But his curiosity quickly changed to anger, when he saw the boy. "What do you want here?"

Jay crossed his arms. "Guess what? Help, of course."

"Thanks, but we don't need your _help_ ," Logan said. Jay looked at him with slightly squinted eyes. "I'd have thought you'd be delighted. For as far as I know, you probably have no trace."

"Then explain to me why I should accept any help from someone who is trying to get my girlfriend out of my way! And not only that, but also responsible for the fact that she was abducted at all!" At the end he had screamed, but that left Jay completely cold, "You can't that insinuate to me, Logan. I have still tried to protect her." He pointed to his face, where a scar was visible on his cheek, and on his leg, where a bandage was attached. Logan shrugged. "And what did it use? Nothing, so don't think about it. Now go away!" He was about to hit the door before Jay's nose when Kendall held him back. "Wait, Logan."

"What?"

"Maybe he can help."

Logan stared at Kendall, disbelieving. Then he turned to Jay, "Wait outside." He closed the door and then went over to Kendall. "Are you completely stupid? Why should he help us? You can't be serious! Kendall, he provokes me where he can."

"Logan, I think you describe Jay like Jett."

"And? Does that mean if something like that happened to Jo, would you really accept Jett's help?"

"In the beginning it would be disgusting to me, but yes, I would accept his help. And do you know why?"

"No."

"Because I'd do anything to find Jo. And I thought you were going to do the same for Camille."

Logan wanted to answer, but he didn't. Kendall's words had hit him.

"You always said you loved her and that you would do anything for her. Or was it just talking?"

"Of course not! I love her and you know that very well."

"Then you know what you have to do."

Logan looked at him doubtfully, then turned to Jake, who had been listening silently to the conversation all the time, like James and Carlos.

"Jake, you're Camille's brother. What do you think?"

Jake thought for a moment. "Well, I can understand why you don't like him, but Kendall is right. I prefer to be helped by such a monkey as to say later that I had done nothing to find my sister. Do you understand?"

Logan took a deep breath and then nodded. He understood Jake too well. "Okay." He opened the door and Jay looked at him with raised eyebrows. "And?"

"All right. You're in. But if you do something that I don't like, you're out. Got it?!"

Jay nodded and reached out a hand to Logan. "So, are we a team?"

Logan would have preferred to throw up as he grabbed Jay's hand and shook it briefly. "Team."

On the outside, Jay remained perfectly calm, but inside, he laughed: Phase two of the plan had now officially begun!

Beau sat bored in front of his laptop. This job was easily, but also extremely boring. He stretched and yawned. He would have liked to sleep now, but he had to wait. After another quarter of an hour there was a knock. Beau got up and went to the door. As he opened and Jay came in, he grinned. "Oh man, do you still have a role with this face?"

"Yes, maybe in a horror movie," Jay laughed and sat down. "Well, the scar isn't that bad."

Beau sat down too. "How's it going?"

"You'll be happy. Phase two has now begun. Now it doesn't take long and everything is over."

"So will we continue the plan? We put these idiots in the trap, you give me my money, I'm leaving, and you have Camille for you alone?"

Jay smiled. "Yes, exactly. Tell me, how is she at all? She doesn't make any trouble, right? Because I really don't want to threaten her again."

Beau waved his hand. "Everything is all right. Do you want to see her?"

Jay stood up. "I'd like that, but I can't. If I stay away longer, then these idiots notice something. But greet her from me."

"I don't think she'll be happy about that," Beau said, and stood up to bring Jay to the door. "She's still pretty angry."

Jay stepped out. "That will change quickly enough. I keep you up to date. But don't worry, it will not be long."

Beau nodded. Jay waved a hand and then disappeared.

Horrified, Camille stood at her door and listened to the conversation. Jay was planning to knock out the boys! And the bad thing was that she could do nothing against it. Her only hope was that Logan would be so suspicious that he wouldn't trust Jay blindly.


	53. In the trap

_**In the trap**_

A week had passed and they had nothing! Logan was now only a pure nerve bundle. But the others didn't get any better. They were really running out of time. Slowly no one believed that they would find a trace in time...

Logan sat with Kendall, Carlos and Jake in the room. Together they were waiting for James and Jay, who wanted to look around the area again. Logan's cell phone rang and James excited voice sounded, "Logan, we have a trace!"

"What?!" Logan jumped up and waved to the others. Then he put his phone on loudspeaker. Now Jay's voice was heard. He also sounded excited, "Yes, it's true. James and I have been a bit out of town and then we've seen one of the guys, who have kidnapped Camille."

"Damn, is that really true?," Kendall shouted.

"Yes, I saw him too. Of course I didn't know that, but when Jay suddenly grew pale, I asked him what's going on. And then he told me," James continued.

"Is he still there?," Logan asked, and adrenaline shot through his body.

"Yes, we're watching him. It's best to come here quickly," Jay said. He told the others the place and hung up. The others stared at each other.

"Should we call the police?," Carlos asked.

"It takes much too long. We must go _now_ ," Kendall replied, but somewhat unsure. Logan looked at Jake expectantly. He finally said, "I'll stay here and take care of the police and, of course, the girls. But promise me that you are careful. OK?"

"Okay," Carlos and Kendall shouted, rushing out. Logan looked serious at Jake. "Jake, I promise you, if this is really a good trace, then I'll do anything to save Camille!"

Jake nodded. "Yes I believe you. But be careful, Logan. OK?"

"Promised," Logan replied, running after the other two.

When they arrived at the place, no one was there.

"Damn, where is James?," Kendall asked angrily.

"No idea," Logan said, swallowing hard. He didn't feel good. But suddenly they heard James voice, "Guys, we're here."

Quickly they ran over to him.

"Why didn't you say something immediately?," Carlos asked.

"We just wanted to make sure," Jay said, coming to them. He looked very tense.

"And where is this guy now?," Logan asked impatiently. Jay pointed to a warehouse. "There."

The boys looked at each other. Now or never!

"Okay, let's go," Logan said, and they entered the hall.

In the warehouse it was freezing. Carefully, the boys crept through the dark corridors and listened intently to every sound. All of a sudden, something sounded as if someone had overturned something. Jay pointed in the direction and the others nodded. They went farther. Finally, they crept around a corner and saw someone in a room, standing with his back to them. They entered the room, but before any of them said or did something, the figure turned and smiled. "Big Time Rush. How nice that you are finally here. I expected you."

Kendall, Carlos and Logan were surprised. Before them stood no other than Beau, Lucy's ex. But James turned to Jay, confused, "But that's not the type we've seen."

Jay ignored him.

"Wait a moment, what's going on?," Kendall asked, confused. At that moment, Jay began to laugh. "You are so naive. Now, hasn't any of you come to the solution?" At the last words he looked directly at Logan. He blinked, confused, but then he finally realized. "You!," he shouted, pointing to Jay. "You! I should have known. What the hell did you do with Camille?" He wanted to run toward Jay, but Beau held him tight. Kendall, James and Carlos wanted to help Logan, and they ran towards Beau. A loud bang sounded and the door closed. Irritated the boys looked around. Jay was no longer there, but Beau. And he was staring at the door, which couldn't be opened from the inside...


	54. Tricked

_**Tricked**_

Beau pushed Logan away and ran to the door. "Damn it, Jay. Why are you doing this? That wasn't agreed."

"Did you really think I'd allow you to betray me?," Jay's voice sounded behind the door.

"That's stupid. I wouldn't betray you. Just let me out, give me my money and you will never see me again."

"Well, that's the point. I never wanted to pay you. As if I were so stupid."

"But... Then you had planned all the time to get rid of me too?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I can't take any risk. _Au revoir_."

Beau heard his steps move away. "No, no. Come back. You damn bastard! I'll get you! I..."

"Now stop screaming. He's already gone," Kendall said annoyed. Beau turned around. Kendall and Carlos looked at him furiously.

"So, can you tell us what all this means?," Kendall asked. After some hesitation, Beau told them the whole story. Kendall, James and Carlos couldn't believe it. But Logan, who had already known the matter since they had seen Beau, looked around the room and tried to assess their position. The door could only be opened from the outside, there were no windows and to all excess it was also ice cold. They would stifle or freeze if they didn't get out of here. Jay had planned it well. When he thought of Jay, something else came to his mind. Something, that Beau hadn't said so far. "What does Jay want to do with Camille?"

Beau looked at him. The others were shocked. They hadn't even thought of that. But now, after the surprise, the fear and worries came back. Beau hesitated. "Honestly, I have no idea. He never really talked about it. He wanted to get rid of you, so that he can be alone with Camille."

"But this makes absolutely no sense", Carlos said confused. "Even if he would succeed, then Camille wouldn't like him anyway."

James nodded. "Yes, as long as she lives, she'd hate Jay for it. It can't be worth it. In addition, she could always betray him to the police. Unless he would hold her captive all the time."

Beau shrugged. "No idea. He just said that he can finally start with her again. It sounded as if he were going to take her somewhere where they were alone, and where no one would ever condemn them."

In Logan everything suddenly turned to ice. He had understood and this realization made him pale. "In a place where things get better. A place of peace and happiness. The paradise."

The others looked at him confused. "What is he talking about?," Beau asked. Kendall stared at Logan, who was trembling and slowly sinking to the ground. The horror lay in his eyes. Kendall thought about Beau's and Logan's words. Then he thought of Jay. And suddenly he understood. His eyes grew wide and he gasped. "He... He wants to kill himself... and Camille! So that they can begin anew and be together forever."

"But... But if they, well, you know, it doesn't work at all, does it?," Carlos asked.

"But didn't you notice? He is sick. It was obvious to me from the beginning. He is crazy," Beau said. Kendall walked over to Logan. If they wanted to come out somehow, they needed Logan's intellect.

"Logan, I know that is just too much. But if you want to save Camille, we have to get out of here. We can still do something. But we have to get out of here."

"And if it's already too late?"

Kendall had never seen such a pain in Logan's eyes.

"No, it is not too late. And you know that. You can feel it, don't you?"

Logan swallowed. At the moment he only felt one thing and that was fear. But when he thought about it... He stood up and now there was something determined in his eyes. Kendall had been waiting for it, and James and Carlos looked relieved. Logan looked around the room. As before, he came to the same conclusion. No windows and no escape through the door. His gaze turned to the ceiling. At first he saw only drainpipes and old neon tubes. Nothing unusual in an old warehouse. His eyes continued to glide. Then he noticed a grating. "An air shaft!," he called, pointing to the grate. The others looked up. Kendall, James and Carlos looked relieved, but Beau started to laugh. "Oh, a great idea. And how are you going to come up there, you genius?"

Logan paid no attention to this remark. He thought. "If we were to make a robber ladder... The strongest pull up the others... and then... yes, that could work."

Beau raised his eyebrows and looked up. "And you really mean that will work?"

The others nodded. Beau sighed. "Okay. The main thing is that I'll get out of here, so I can kill Jay." He turned to Logan, "So, what do we have to do?"

First, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Beau helped James up. When he was up, Beau came. Finally, the two were up.

"And now?," Beau asked. Logan grinned. "Now you let yourself hang down. James holds you tight. And then you pull us up, one by one."

"No way! Why can't James do that?"

"Because you'd probably drop me," James said. Beau grumbled, but he agreed. James held him by his feet and Beau let himself hang down. First, he pulled Kendall up. Kendall helped James to hold Beau and finally, Logan and Carlos were up too. They looked at each other, completely breathless.

"And now?," Carlos asked. Logan gestured along the shaft. "This way," he said, taking the lead through the dark air shaft.


	55. Too late?

_**Too late?**_

Finally, after more than ten minutes, the boys stood outside in the sun. Before anyone spoke of them, a voice arose behind them, "Guys, what happened?" Jake came running to them. He looked very worried. Behind him stood several policemen. "I've been trying to reach you all the time."

Logan groaned exhausted. "It's okay, Jake. We..."

But at that moment the policemen came to them. They looked at the boys in turn and finally they stayed with Beau. Jake looked at him, confused. "Who are you?" He looked around. "And where is Jay?"

"Does this guy have anything to do with the kidnapping?," a policeman asked, taking Beau's arm. Beau looked at the guys questioningly. Finally Logan said, "He... No, not directly. He's just been used by the real kidnapper, just like us. We were imprisoned and Beau helped us get out. Without him, we wouldn't have succeeded."

"From the _real_ kidnapper?," the policemen and Jake asked at the same time. Beau raised his hands and looked at the policemen. "Officers, I'll give you a confession. It's true, I was only used by the real perpetrator. Nevertheless I was involved in abducting Camille Roberts, but I have seen that it was a big mistake."

"Well, we will clarify that later. But _who_ is the perpetrator?"

"Jay. Jay Martens."

"What!," Jake shouted, and the policemen also looked surprised. "But Jay Martens tried to protect her, right?"

"No, Officer. There was no attack on Camille or Jay. I was the driver and I was alone. Jay has added the injuries himself. It was all a lie."

The police officer had more questions, but Jake interrupted him, "Okay, if he's really the culprit, where is he? And where, damn, is my sister?"

Beau bit his lip. "I'll tell you. But... It might be that we are too late." And then he told the others what Jay really intended. The boys agreed. Logan saw Jake suddenly became pale and there was fear in his face. Logan could understand that very well. The policemen were frightened, too, but they finally acted. "Then let's go! We have no time to lose!"

He stepped closer to her. She was already asleep. He felt her pulse. It gradually grew slower. Soon it was time. Then he would sleep too. The glass, with the overdose of sleeping pills, he already held in his hand. Her glass was empty. Soon. Then everything would be fine. She didn't need to be afraid anymore. Especially not before _Logan_. At this thought the glass in his hand began to tremble. He was angry, but this feeling lasted only briefly. Then it was replaced by another. Pleasure, satisfaction. Logan wouldn't get out of the hall anymore. None of them. Again he felt the pulse. Slow, slower. It was time. He bent to her and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. "It's over and we're free," he whispered. Then he raised the glass to his lips. A loud bang could be heard, the door was opened, and the police rushed in. He dropped the glass. He tried to catch it, but it was too late. It broke. "No!"

A policeman had a grip on him. He fought desperately. "You don't understand. She can't go without me!"

But the policeman still held him tight, while two others were bending over the girl. "Damn it! We need a doctor!"

After a short time a doctor and two

ambulance men appeared. The doctor looked questioningly at the policemen. "What happened?"

"As it seems, the madman has given her an overdose of sleeping pills. Her pulse is very slow."

Again two persons appeared. It was Jake and Logan. Both rushed to Camille, startled. Jay had now surrendered and stood still. But at Logan's sight he suddenly began to laugh and shouted, "You're late! It's over!"

"You madman! What did you do to her?,"Jake cried desperately. But Jay just laughed. The policeman, who was holding him, shook his head. "Totally crazy," he murmured. One of his colleagues nodded. "Take him away."

While Jay was taken away, still laughing, the policeman turned to Jake and Logan, "Don't listen to him. Nothing is lost yet. She's going to be taken to the hospital."

The doctor and the ambulance men had made Camille transportable. Logan noticed that the doctor looked very worried. As they were about to get Camille out, Logan ran after the doctor and held his arm. "Please, doctor, tell me, how are her chances? Can you save her?"

The doctor looked at Logan seriously. "I'll try, but... I don't have much hope."


	56. The reunion

**Heyo, so folks, this is now the penultimate chapter. So have fun with this one.**

 _ **The reunion**_

One and a half hours were past and there was still no news.

"Do you think they can do it?," Jo asked worried.

"Sure, of course," James answered.

"And if something had happened, we would have been informed," Carlos added. Kendall and Lucy were silent. Lucy thought about what kind of jerk Beau was, and Kendall was worried. Not only about Camille, but also about Logan. After waiting an hour, Logan had a mental breakdown. All this had been too much for him. A doctor gave him a sedative. Meanwhile Logan had been sitting quietly in his seat. Alexa and Jake were sitting next to him. Jake was pale. He had been a bit late, because he had first called to his father and Mrs. Knight to explain the matter to them. As expected, his father had become angry, while Mrs. Knight was only concerned. He promised both that he would report if there were new messages. But so far nothing had happened yet...

After another hour of waiting, a doctor suddenly came to them. "You're here for Camille Roberts, right?"

The friends straightened. Even Logan woke up from his terror. Jake had now stood up. "What's new? What about her?"

"Are you a kinsman?"

"I... Yes, of course. I am her brother. So please tell me what is with my sister?"

All eyes were on the doctor. "Well... There's good news. We could save her. At the moment she is still weak, but she'll get well again."

At these words the strained mood broke. Jo hugged Kendall, James and Carlos gave themselves a high five and Lucy and Alexa breathed a sigh of relief. Jake shook the doctor's hand and couldn't stop saying thank you to him. But all this was nothing against Logan's reaction. With great relief and joy, he fell to his knees and thanked God for this luck. Tears ran down his face.

Camille lay tired in her hospital bed and tried to remember the last few hours. It was not easy. There was a knock on the door and Jake came in. Quickly he went to her and took her in the arm. "Oh man, you have no idea how glad I am that you are alive. I'm so sorry for everything. I must be the worst big brother in the world."

"No, why are you saying that?," she asked softly.

"Because I couldn't protect you. I didn't take care of you. Dad will kill me for it."

"No, he will not. You couldn't help it. And now stop this. Everything will be all right." Camille had never seen her brother so desperately. She embraced him even more firmly. It was good to see him again. She loved him so much. Speaking of love, Jake was here, but what about Logan? And the others? "Jake, what about the others? Jay said he had done something to them. But that's not true, is it? They are fine. And what about Logan? Is he here?"

Jake looked at her calmly. Then he stood up and said, "Wait a moment." Then he went out. Where did he go? And why didn't he just tell her what was going on? Hopefully nothing had happened. It took only a minute and Jake was back, but this time he wasn't alone. Somebody was standing next to him. Someone with dark brown hair, warm brown eyes and the most perfect smile in the world.

"Logan!," Camille shouted happily. Logan quickly went to her and embraced her. "Camille, I missed you so much and I was so scared. I almost lost you. I'm so glad you're fine. I love you." He couldn't calm down.

"Logan, I am here. Everything is alright. I missed you too, and I love you." Camille saw that Logan's eyes were red. So he had been crying again. She gently stroked his cheek. "My poor Logan. Why did you cry?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing. I was just so relieved that you're okay again. I love you so much." He leaned forward and kissed her lovingly. The two had missed that very much. Suddenly a hand lay on Logan's shoulder and gently pulled him away from Camille. Irritated, Logan looked at Jake's face. An amused smile lay on his face as he said, "Listen, I can understand what you two are going through. But Logan, maybe you should spare my sister a bit. I don't think she is strong enough to answer your... well... love. So maybe you should hold back for a while."

Camille glanced at Logan, whose corners of the mouth fell downward. She caught Jake's gaze and he winked at her. Smiling, she kissed Logan's cheek and said softly, "Don't worry, as soon as I get well again and we have time, we will do that later. And... maybe even more."

Logan smiled, but blushed, while Jake pretended not to have heard Camille. Because what kind of brother want to hear something like this from his little sister?


	57. The nightmare is over

_**The nightmare is over**_

The last six weeks were the most stressful days that Logan had ever experienced. It had already begun that Lucy saw Beau before the court building. Kendall and James had really had a lot of trouble to holding her back, so she wouldn't beating him. And then came the court hearing where everything was told and tested again. After three hours, the verdict finally came. Jay wasn't put to jail because of a serious mental disorder that had been diagnosed, but was sent to a psychiatric clinic for an indefinite period. Beau also had no luck. He had hoped that he would get at least a parole, but he was wrong. The court sentenced him to ten months' imprisonment without parole. So he had actually got away with it very well. The circumstance that he had filed a confession and helped the guys had been decisive. The press, of course, had noticed everything. And not only that. The guys were invited every second day to an interview, where they had to report over the past weeks. Logan withstand the stress only because he was talking to Camille quite often. After the court hearing, she had flown to Connecticut with Jake for two weeks to recover. But today they were back.

Logan reached the Palm Woods somewhat exhausted. The guys had just had an interview again. The tenth within two weeks. The other three still wanted to stay in the city, but Logan had said goodbye. He wanted to see Camille. As he walked through the lobby, he noticed that very many people stared at him. Even Mr. Bitters. Well, hopefully that would be over soon.

Finally he stood in front of the apartment and knocked. When the door was opened, Jake stood in front of him and smiled. "Hey Logan, come in."

Logan stepped in and looked around stealthily. Camille was unfortunately not to be seen. But to be polite, he asked Jake, "How was it in Connecticut?"

"Well, you know our dad. Then you can imagine."

Logan smiled sympathetically. After a few minutes' silence, he asked casually, "Where is Camille?"

Jake grinned. "Respect Logan. I had actually expected you to ask for her immediately. Not bad."

"Oh, stop the nonsense," Logan said, slightly displeased. Jake smiled. "All right. She is in her room. Go to her. But don't make nonsense. After all this stress, the last thing I want is suddenly to be uncle. All right?"

Logan rolled his eyes and made his way to Camille's room. He wanted to knock, but then hesitated. Maybe she slept. Carefully, he opened the door and went inside. His cautiousness was unfounded. Camille was awake. When she heard his steps, she turned her head. The smile, which could be seen on her face, was the pure joy for Logan. He sat down beside her on the bed and took her in the arm. "Hey Cami, how are you?"

"Very well. Especially because you're here now. And what about you?"

"I'm OK. Much stress," he said softly. At these words she looked at him searchingly. He was a bit pale and he had some rings under his eyes.

"Have you slept the last nights?"

"Of course."

"Good?"

He hesitated. "Well, as good as it could be."

She sighed. "Logan, how is that going on? You need your sleep."

"As for that, I have at least a good news. Lex and I have finally found a therapist with the help of Kelly. Next week I have my first appointment."

"Really? That's great."

"Yes, but it will probably take time. Something like this doesn't go away within one visit. Even if it were better."

She kissed him on the cheek. "I know. But we'll do it. And then everything will be fine. Trust me, it will help you."

He nodded. "Yes, probably. Still, I'm afraid of it."

"I can understand that. And if you want, I will accompany you at the first appointment."

"Really?"

"Of course. What would I be for a girlfriend if I wouldn't do that?," she asked indignantly. Logan smiled. It was great to talk with Camille. He had really missed that. He took one of her hands in his and asked softly, "Do you know how much I love you?"

First she wanted to nod, but then she briefly considered. A smile appeared on her face. "Well, I can imagine. But I don't know exactly."

Logan grinned. "Then I'd better show you." He bent to her and kissed her. At first only gently, but that changed quickly. Finally, he broke away from her. "And, do you know it now?"

Camille bit her lip. "Yes, but maybe a little more context wouldn't be bad."

Logan laughed and pulled her back to him. At the moment, all the stress was forgotten. He felt happy again. Finally he had Camille back with him. But the most important thing was that this whole nightmare, from start to end, was finally over.

 **So, that's it with this story. Special thanks to** _ **deb24**_ **and of course to everyone who has read this story from beginning to end.**

 **And now the most important question: continuation?** _ **Yes!**_

 **Here are a few small infos for that:**

 **The title of the sequel is '** _ **All Over Again'**_ **But the second part is not as dramatic as the first one. Of course, I hope it will be exciting. But as much drama as here, will not happen. I think that's good, because now honestly, Logan has suffered enough, right? ;-)**

 **I hope I can upload the continuation tomorrow. Just keep your eyes open for it. ;-)**

 **So, that's it now from me. Once again thank you and I hope that I'll 'see' some of you at the next part.**

 _ **Firerush**_


End file.
